Massacre
by Jedoliath
Summary: This is a collection of all my different stories, each chapter is a different DBZ story.
1. Chapter 1

The boy's eyes fluttered open, exposing themselves to the harsh sunlight that had risen sometime ago. His memory was blank, he could not remember anything, when he tried to drag up the memories from his sub-conscious, he drew up nothing.

He groaned, shaking his head, as if that'd bring his memory back, and slowly sat up, hearing his back crack a bit, from lying in the same position he had been for some time, apparently. It was about Mid-Afternoon, the sun was up at its peak, burning bright. He appeared to be in one of the Side Streets of West City. It was one of those streets that appeared abandoned, except for the homeless, a place you wouldn't go for a casual work. The Police had not yet abandoned this part of the world, yet, so it was relatively safe, if a Police Officer was directly nearby.

Moss grew from the concrete, and roots made cracks through the entire thing, giving it an unnecessarily eerie look. The houses were large and tall, and because of their long stretch of history, they leaned over the street, threatening to teeter and casting their own terrific shadow, but at the same time, letting the sun stream in, like a burning flame.

Suddenly, the small man entered a fit of coughing splutters, he'd breathed something in, accidentally. He coughed one final time and quickly, held his hand to his mouth. He withdrew his closed fist and then slowly opened it, inside it was a fly, covered in blood. It was then that the stench hit him, smacking him in the face as if someone was actually there. And the Hybrid knew, where the stench was coming from. He looked over to his side, to see the mutilated carcass of a young women, only four or five years older than the boy. In VJ's other hand, he held his Katana, and on the end of the Katana, was a stream of blood, it dripped off of it, fresh.

The boy looked in horror at what had happened, Did I do this? No, I can't of, I'd never do this. It's not possible, I know what it looks like, but no, I wouldn't do this, the only person I would ever do this to would be... VJ's thoughts skipped backwards to not long ago. The Hybrid, bursting through the bright, white wall, coming down upon his Father like a bullet, and driving his sword through the Demon's stomach, like the Katana that VJ now held had done to this women. He also remembered that his father's body was extremely burnt, from the spears of light, as was this women's.

Her face was barely recognizable, just a mass of black scorch marks, and mucus. The gooey substance spread across her face seemed to be her eyeballs, or what was left of them, her mouth was the only true thing visible, if you looked hard enough. It was twisted in a scream of agony. Her limbs were mangled beyond belief, the bones stick out of her body at random intervals, and burnt and brittle.

What the hell am I going to do? It was just as the boy thought this, that he sensed someone's presence.

He snapped his vision to a large building at the edge of the street, just below his vision he caught site of movement - footsteps. And then the man in blue walked around the corner, hand on his gun, as they were all trained to do around this part of West City.

He looked like a pretty easy-going Cop - from the way he wore his uniform; casual. But when this Cop saw the body on the ground, the little boy with the sword in his hand, and the incredibly guilty look upon his face.

VJ instantly raised himself up, twinging from a sudden pain in his legs and back. He groaned, realizing he was obviously not at his peak. This was the least of his worries, as the Policemen had already drawn his weapon and sighted it on the massive head of the Royal Warrior.

The boy snapped his sword up, as fast as he could, bringing it between his head and the bullet. He had moved it so fast, that the man hadn't even seen him do it, which shocked him, and caused him to lower his weapon, ever so slightly. This was all the Prince needed, flicking his sword forward, and sending it spinning towards the man in blue at a frightening speed, only to feel a sharp jab in his back from whatever injury he had sustained.

The tip of the sword sunk into the barrel of the gun and wedged there, just as the Policemen realized he was being attacked he fired. The bullet hit the tip of the sword in the gun and shattered, causing the gunpowder to explode and travel back the other way, sending the gun into a fiery, shattering explosion as well as the bullet crashing out the other side of the gun and into the man's gut.

"Holy crap...shit, are you OK?" VJ said, rushing over to him and bending over him. The man was now writhing on the ground, clutching his stomach, "Look I'm going to try and get the bullet out..." He said, ignoring the man's half-existent hands.

VJ picked up the shard from his Katana, and without even hesitating, he dug into the man's wound and flicked the bullet out, the man screamed, and inadvertently punched the boy in the face. The Prince stood up, rubbing his face, with an extremely pissed off look on his face. It was then that he heard the sound of Sirens, many of them, maybe two or three. Usually there was about two Officers per Squad Car, which meant trouble for the 'Killer'.

The boy picked himself up and half sprinted, half limped behind one of the buildings. He watched as the Squad Cars pulled up and the men tumbled out, drawing their handguns and shotguns. All they found was the rotting corpse of the unrecognizable girl, and the injured Officer, the boy was gone.

--The Hybrid of Royalty collapsed beside a tree, clutching his back and legs, as if a knife had been driven through him. It was like somebody had cursed, to make it harder for him to get away from the Police. Someone was trying to frame the boy, but who?

The thought skipped over and over in his mind, and it seemed to go on autopilot as his eyes began to absorb everything around him.

The sun was still high in the sky, it had sunken slightly, but was still burning bright, caking the blood on the Hybrid and causing him to leave flakes everywhere he went. The sky was cloudless, which seemed strange, because there was very rarely no clouds in the sky, which seemed to show off the brilliant blue that the sky had to offer.

It was then that delirium hit him, he seemed to imagine dozens of beings, moving closer and closer to him. But it must of been an illusion, for no-one would dare approach him, nobody would want to. He was the savior of the people, nobody would want to attack him.

It was then that reality hit him, drove into his senses and made him realize what was happening. He quickly stood up, seeing clearly the glint of glass, the glint of a Rifle's scope. He threw himself to the ground as the shot rang through the air, with a painful grunt as he thudded into the ground. The breath escaped his lungs, and he found it hard to get more back in. As he struggled with his own body, several men sprinted forward, Assault Rifles cradled in their arms.

The Hybrid Prince quickly shoved himself back to his feet, and bending low, he sprinted away, his feet thudding along the grass, tearing it to pieces in his frantic burst to escape. He heard the chatter of Machine Gun fire, and turned, quickly screaming at the top of his lungs, sending a shockwave of Ki, spitting from his mouth and crushing the bullets as they came towards him. VJ did not realize that another Sniper was position on a large, rundown building nearby. He heard the gun's hammer slam into the back of the bullet, but he couldn't react, or all of the other bullets would rip into him, if he stopped screaming out this shockwave of Ki.

The Sniper's bullet thudded into VJ's palm, which he had just outstretched in a desperate hope of stopping the piece of Metal death from shooting right into his brain, and ending this insanity.

He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain of the lead in his hand. He looked across to where the man who had shot him was sitting, as the Soldiers reloaded their weapons. The man was looking in his pocket for something, and when he found it, VJ knew instantly what it was; a remote. And he suspected, full well what the remote was to, he looked down into his palm, and very quickly, dug his finger into the flesh and ripped the bullet out. And without a moment's hesitation he threw the bullet, towards the Sniper, just as he pushed the button. The Hybrid watched as the bullet flung over itself, and came close to the man's head, and then it exploded. In a massive fiery inferno, the man died, by his own hand it seemed.

Before the other Soldiers, reloading their Machine Guns could finish reloading, he pushed his palms forward, sending a volley of energy pellets cascading into them, pushing them back to the ground. He then made his escape, trying to ignore the incredible pain in his legs and back he ran, all the way back, to the streets from which he had come from, where only the dangerous and wanted resided.

The boy had found himself a room, in a dingy, dank hole of a house. He was lying on the floor, this was not a place of choice, but a decision made by his body, as it forced him to collapse upon that wooden floor. Something was wrong with his body, he knew this, because it hurt, and it wouldn't respond to anything he told it.

The walls in this place were coated with a disgusting green slime, it seemed to seep into the walls, making it impossible to get rid of unless you actually tore the walls themselves down.

Strange patterings kept going back and forth through the walls, giving VJ the impression that there was more than one living thing in here with him. He looked up at the roof once more, trying to just ignore the all too familiar slime that hung from it, and just relax.

He closed his eyes, and felt at peace, he felt the pain slip away, he felt the questions in his mind flow away, like water sinking down through a drain. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, nothing seemed to be on his mind, nothing was bugging him. Nothing. He'd lost all sense of where he was, and even though he could feel the Soldiers, sprinting towards the house, he didn't process it, because little by little his brain was shutting down.

If anyone was looking into the small warrior's eyes right now, they wouldn't see his normal, hyperactive self, they'd see nothing. Just nothing. His normal, vibrant blue irises were now growing duller, and duller, turning grayer and grayer as the seconds ticked by, until no trace of life was left in the Hybrid's eyes.

--He opened his eyes to a bright shining light, it was just like the time he had awoken, earlier that same day. He dreaded to even think of what he might find, now, he sat up, and looked at what life, or death had in store for him this time.

When he looked up, he found King Yemma - the massive Demonic Ogre. The massive man was seated at his desk, hurriedly stamping different forms and throwing them away. Small cloud like things moved around the floor, flowing through Yemma's feet as if they were growing impatient.

The large man was chewing on his pen, looking at a form that was held in front of him. It seemed he was having an incredibly difficult time deciding whether to send this damned soul to Heaven, or to Hell. The Hybrid watched intently as the pen snapped in his mouth and the ink flowed freely down his chin before disappearing in a small puff of smoke. The boy's eyebrow curved upwards, quizzically, it was then that the great Ogre King noticed him. The Ogre looked from the form that he held in his orange, hairy hands, to the Prince, and then back again, reaching for another pen and putting it in his mouth,

"Is there something wrong?" VJ asked,

"You...you are a difficult case, young one. You have done many great things in your life, but for some reason it is suggested that you be sent to hell, which I do not understand. You've saved countless lives from destruction, which means you've saved me a hell of a lot of work. The thing is...whoever suggested this, will of been somebody quite high up. They must have a good reason for wanting to send you to hell, well I hope they do."

"I honestly don't care," the boy started, "but there is one thing I care about, and that's my sanity. I need to speak to that women, that women that I think I may of killed, do you know where she is in Heaven?"

Yemma quickly flicked through his various forms, going through, searching for someone who had died earlier today in West City and who had been sent to Heaven. A couple of forms fit this criteria, one of them was of an Officer in the Army, who had been killed by his own explosive device, another one was of a Heart Attack. But there was not any evidence that the women had been sent to Heaven, but Hell...

King Yemma quickly shuffled through those, and then stopped and looked up at the boy. He knew what had happened to the women, he knew all too well what had caused this boy to worry so severely.

"I'm sending you to Heaven," Yemma said suddenly, trying not to look the Hybrid in the eyes.

"No, you're not telling me something, I want to find that girl!"

"You're going to Heaven, go quickly now," he repeated sternly,

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me where she is," VJ said in barely a whisper, lowering his tone and willing the Ogre King to look him in the eyes. He did not, he just kept on shuffling papers, absent minded. "Look you over-sized retard, if you don't tell me where she is, I am going to kill you." It was then that Yemma looked up, a glowing anger in his eyes, as his dignity burnt to the ground.

"You dare threaten me, King of the Ogres?"

"It's not a threat, it's a promise," VJ retorted, confidently.

The massive Ogre lumbered over the large oak, desk in front of him, scattering papers as he clambered over. He charged towards the boy who was incredibly insignificant in size to the large Behemoth. In Yemma's hand he held a purple fireball, which seemed to quickly spread over his whole arm, and then his body. He was going to perform a technique that would literally banish the small boy to a land where nothing exists, it was called Maikai. Only the incredibly unfortunate would be sent there, or the incredibly evil and insane - it hardly seemed like the place to send someone like the boy that was known as a Prodigy. In an instant, the boy's arms lit up in a frenzy of light, and they began buzzing furiously, he sped them back and forth, pounding his fists into King Yemma like a professional boxer would to a scared opponent.

With each of his punches he aimed it at a pressure point on the King's body, and by the time he was done the man's massive frame was rendered useless, at least for a few seconds.

The Ogre King stumbled backwards, gasping for breath as his motive functions shut down for those brief seconds. The Hybrid darted forward, leaping into the air and grabbing the King by his neck and slamming him backwards, causing his head to hit the corner of the desk with a sickening crack.

He held his face close up to the King's, "You better tell me where she is, or I swear to God I will tear you limb from limb."

"I'll never tell you, just go to Heaven!"

VJ didn't even bother saying another word. He opened his hand out wide and summoned a ball of energy to it, then holding it up to Yemma's eye, threatening him with it, dangling his whole career before his eyes - without his eyes, what would he be able to read forms with? - the boy raised his eyebrows to the King, silently asking him if he would yield.

"Alright, I'll tell you," King Yemma said, "She's in hell, which is why I think it was suggested you go down there, but...I'm trying to save you from it, it's better that you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"If you're going to know, it's better that you find out yourself, now if you must, go." He said, pointing behind him as a hole opened in the floor, flames licking up out of it. VJ got off the once great Ogre King, and leaped forward into the hell, letting the familiar walls whip by him as he sunk lower and lower into the deep abyss of hell.

--Seated on the throne was the girl, seated on the very same thrown that Diablo had once sat at. VJ stared blankly at it, not sure of what was happening, then the lifeless head of the girl moved, and stared up at him, through the extremely burnt and brittle face.

"Hello, VJ."

"You..."

"Yes, I assume you've figured out what I did, by now. I hope you've figured out that I shifted bodies, just so you could live out the rest of your life as a criminal, hated by everyone."

"The site of your ugly face made that all too clear to me. How are you still here, you're meant to be dead."

"yes, I am dead, and what happens to dead people? They go to Heaven or Hell, and guess where I live? Hell. There's no stopping me young Vegeta, I am unstoppable, and the terror has only just begun. It's a pity that the curse I placed on you was only temporary, though, in about five minutes you'll return to the living world, the curse will wear off, but the damage has been done."

VJ didn't say anything, he just looked at Diablo with hatred as his body disintegrated and he once more, returned to where the living resided.


	2. Chapter 2

VJ sat back and relaxed, Egatev was dead. Thanks to him, and his friends. He could finally just close his eyes and forget about everything else, for once. He grabbed the remote with his hand and flicked on the television, finding it easier to enjoy his relaxation with the Television on. The news was on, the young, childish-boy wasn't particularly interested in the news but his television remote had fallen down, off of the couch. Too far for a lazy Hybrid. So, he set his eyes on the television and listened to the skinny News Presenter rant on and on about nothing. But one interesting story came on:

"Noon today," she began in her face accent, "Somebody finally owned up to defeating the Mad Scientist, as we all know him and his creations. It seems the person that destroyed him was very modest about it, until his friends pressured him into telling everyone, so they could move on and forget about it. I'm sure all you viewers out there won't be disappointed, or surprised with who it was. It's Frank Bigguns, yes, Big Guns as we know him popularly. He tells us that he single handedly defeated the Doctor and his great creations, so easily. Janie is on site now, for an interview with our esteemed hero."

The furious Hybrid sat up, anger in his eyes. He knew who had defeated the Doctor and his creations, he knew full well. It was him and his friends, not some hot-shot wrestler who couldn't even scare a cute lil' cat. VJ returned his eyes back to the T.V, waiting to hear what this great 'Hero' had to say for himself,

"So, Frank, what was it like defeating one of the greatest threats of all time?" Janie asked Frank,

"Well, Janie, it feels good. You know I just gave it one-hundred and ten percent, you know tried hard, won hard. You know, I'm like, totally, the saviour of Earth, like dude, totally, I wouldn't blame you guys if you like, totally, like, made a religion out of me. I mean I am like, totally awesome, you know? What am I saying? Of course ya' know, I'm Frank Bigguns, everyone knows me. Guys want to be me, women want to be with me, and that's for all species, aye, like totally. Ya' know? TOTALLY!"

And this, made VJ all the more angry. This man was so obnoxious and arrogant it hurt. The Hybrid reached down in front of the couch, grabbed the remote and quickly changed the channel, to some enjoyable, gory cartoons. VJ breathed a sigh of relief, boy did he love mindless-violence, it really helped him relax, seeing a bird get chased around by a Coyote in a car. Then, out of nowhere, the Coyote's plan to kill the bird backfired, killing him instead. That is what would probably happen if Frank had a go at Egatev, his plan wouldn't work anyway, and it would backfire and probably kill him, regardless. VJ laughed at this thought, no, cackled. For some reason the death of Big Guns amused him.

VJ switched of the television, he had some preparing to do. He was going to train, train so much that Frank would fall to his knees, in embarrassment, and it would be proved that he was not actually the hero they made him out to be.

VJ walked into the Sparring Partner Generating room. He stood in the centre of the room, surrounded my the different machines. He pointed at one, and thought of a warrior inside his head. When he opened his eyes, he was staring right at who he wanted to fight. It was Egatev, and he wouldn't be as difficult and impossible as he was last time, for VJ was obviously not daring enough to set him to its highest level.

The massive Titan lumbered towards VJ, swinging his arms wildly. The unstoppable Android may of been extremely strong, but it was far from extremely smart. The Hybrid rolled sideways, popping back up to his feet and kicking the Behemoth in the side of the leg. VJ forgot how hard the Adamantium was, he withdrew his leg, trying to stop it shaking from the jarring feeling.

He sidestepped quickly as Egatev swung out with a long, metal fist. VJ ducked under another one as it came by, and leaped forward. He flew over the Robot's head and put his hands forward in front of him. He fired off three small balls of energy, that ripped into the metal giant. The Android staggered backwards, VJ grabbed the back of his shoulders and pulled backwards, causing Egatev to topple over backwards. VJ bent down and belched flame in the thing's face, like a fan. He raised his foot and began stomping on its face, grunting while he did so. Egatev grabbed his foot and twisted, causing the boy to fall to the ground. The angry adolescent kicked out at the Android's face until he let go of his foot, before springing back into the air. He'd had enough of it. He charged Ki around the bottom of his hand, and drove it down towards the Machine's neck. It smashed through the outer layer, revealing a wide array of wires. VJ smashed his fist into it again, and again. Until finally, the head was seperated from the body.

The young, inexperienced boy sat back down on his ass, and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe it was time to pay Frank a visit, now.

VJ jumped on his bicycle out of the side of his house and began cycling down the road. He obviously cycled faster than a normal boy, a man, or even a car. Therefore he was having to continually dodge cars, it was more fun than it sounded, though. There was a large, red double-decker bus in front of him. No room on either side to pass. So, VJ either had to wait or he had to do something drastic. We all know which one he picked. He pushed down on his bike handles, and then quickly pulled upwards, lifting the the bike into the air. VJ knew he couldn't make the jump, but he came close enough. He smashed through the top window of the double decker bus and biked along the aisle between the seats.

When he reached the end he did a second hop out of the window, smashing through the glass and coming out in front of the bus. The boy laughed at the astonished look on the driver's face. VJ turned back around and began pedalling furiously, watching the world whip by him. He was heading to Big Gun's Mansion, far on the other side of West City, atop a crop of hills. VJ was going to break in, and beat the crap out of Frank Bigguns. Then drag him into the centre of town and show him up, for the fraud he was.

The Mansion was huge, armed guards were dotted around the expanse of the Mansion. To get in he would need a cunning plan, a plan that even God himself would not expect a plan that would-

"Aw, fuck it all!" VJ yelled, quoting from his Mentor, with an even bigger penis than himself. VJ couldn't be bothered devising a cunning plan, he was just going to blow the crap out of the Mansion and catch Frank as he flew through the air. VJ pushed his hands forward, concentrating and charging his energy. He removed one hand and replaced it on his bike handle. He began pedalling, as fast as he could. He took the bike in a loop around the Mansion, he let the ball of energy loose, sending out a torrent of energy balls, that pelted the Mansion, slowly cracking, and wearing it down, more and more. The guards were caught unawares, they were badly inuured or killed in the onslaught. VJ didn't get care, he just needed to get back at Big Guns. Finally, he destroyed the the top of the mansion completely, and VJ saw Frank topple from the top, falling, despite his 'big guns'. The warrior slowly biked forward, and at the last minute, grabbed Frank by his shirt, trying not to touch his flabby neck,

"Alright, Frankie, lets take a walk, shall we?"

"Do you know who you're messing with, kid!" He roared, VJ backhanded him across the face,

"Shaddup."

The Hybrid produced a piece of string from his pocket and tied it round Frank's two hands to the back of his bike. He then took off, with Frank bouncing along the ground behind him, ready to make a fool out of him.

He traveled into town, the centre of town. Everyone gasped when they saw the state of Big Guns,

"People! He did not kill the Doctor, my friends and I, did! If you don't believe me, look how easily I defeated him, one backhand to the face, and he was out." VJ waited for applause...and of course, he got none. VJ sighed, untied Frank and rode away, spitting on Big Guns as he went past.


	3. Chapter 3

VJ awoke to the sound of screams, high-pitched shrill screams that pierced his ear drums. He quickly leaped out of bed and ran downstairs, the quick patter-patter of his feet resounding through the house.

He burst out of the door, almost splintering it to pieces, the shrapnel flying off, some shredding into the walls of his luxurious house. The sight that came to his eyes was a complete scene of anarchy. It seemed that the Criminals had finally taken over the city, a couple of crimes here and there and the citizens had gone into panic.

VJ rushed forward, as a large, yellow car tipped and rolled towards a group of terrified school children huddled near a crashed school bus. VJ slammed his shoulder into the bottom of the bus and pushed upwards, he hoisted the bus into the air and brought it forth as a shield, to protect the children from the incoming car. It smashed into the top of the bus, crashing through the thin, aluminum canopy. VJ grunted as his legs were driven into the concrete by the sheer force.

He slowly lowered the bus, and ran around the side to check on the driver of the car. It was a women, buried underneath an airbag, screaming. VJ grabbed one of her waving, hysterical hands and hauled her out.

She started to hit VJ, obviously very confused as to what had happened. VJ was quite confused as well. She must of turned very sharply or hit something very peculiar and unique to cause it to roll the way it did. He left the now, excited school children and sprinted to where he assumed the car had tipped.

He found a large grouping of cars surrounding a tall, fancy building. VJ recognized it as 'West Bank'. The cars seemed to be acting as a barrier, on the corner of where the lady had tipped her car. Something had frightened her that much to take the corner at that speed.

He instinctively ducked his head as gunfire sprang to his ears. The chatter of machine gunfire was probably the same sound that had unnerved that women. He dived behind a car, only to find it ripped to pieces before he could even get to his feet. He could only do one thing, charge.

He sprinted out from behind the former car and charged at the men firing at him. They wore black balaclavas, and black overalls. They also carried large, hefty assault rifles that looked they could shoot large nails.

He roared in delight as he reached the first line of cars. He threw himself behind the parked car and caught his breath. He wasn't sure how he was going to defeat them, there were around 6 outside, probably more in the bank. And the weapons they had outmatched him in almost every way, almost.

VJ grabbed the bottom of the car and heaved, it flipped over sideways, landing on top of one of the men. The Prince leaped on top of the car and dove forward. He tackled one of the robbers and wrenched the gun out of his hands. VJ stomped on his head and ducked behind another car. He held the gun with both of his hands and spun around above the car. He leveled the weapon and fired, feeling the gun shuddered beneath him. The accuracy was terrible, the barrel moved every which way and was impossible to keep under control.

One criminal was shot, dead, he lay on the ground in the pile of blood the rest would soon be. VJ soon gave up trying to shoot and threw his gun at one other man, it smashed him in the head, almost knocking it off.

The last two were more fun for VJ, they were both in between two cars. VJ slowly crept around them and smashed his shoulder into the front of the car. The car rolled forward and pinned both the men in between the two cars. VJ jumped into the air and brought both of his feet down upon their heads, knocking them out, cold.

VJ peered through the wide window of the bank. Inside he saw one of the men, with a pistol. The man raised the pistol into the air, and went to bring it down upon the women's face.

Rage grew within VJ once more, his eyes once more became a deep, dark red. He grabbed a car and hoisted it above his head. He tossed it with all his strength into the bank. He watched in glee as the car slammed into the man, missing the women easily and pinned the man to the wall behind 2 tonnes of metal.

VJ ran inside before the kidnappers could even think about killing their hostages. One man brought his gun up to shoot the Hybrid in the stomach, but VJ swatted it away and swiveled, bringing his elbow into the man's abdomen and flicking his legs out from underneath him with a swift kick. VJ ran forward to the next man, launching himself into the air and bringing his foot around he drove it into the man's nose and up. The nose bone was driven straight into the robber's brain and shattered, killing him instantly. VJ snapped around, he looked at the remaining two men, who both dropped their guns and held up their hands. VJ shooed them away with the wave of his hand, which sent them bolting for the hills.

VJ let a sigh of relief escape from his lips. This moment of satisfaction was cut short by a loud growl from inside the safe room. VJ turned around to see a beast unlike that he had ever seen. It stood like a man, broad-shouldered and hairy. The hair was matted all over its body. Beneath the fur VJ could see hard, chrome. it was half machine, half wolf, all freak.

VJ's first instinct was to step in front of the hostages, and protect them. But the machine-beast had no eyes for the hostages, at least not till the pestering idiot that was VJ was out of the way. It charged forward with a low hum emitting from its circuits. It's arm caught VJ around the neck and dragged him into the steel wall. He lay among the crater that had been formed by his body as the warrior stepped back,

"You destroyed my plans, now I shall destroy you!" It bellowed,

It drew its fist backwards and threw it forward, smashing it towards VJ's unprotected face. VJ pried himself from the wall and dropped to the ground and rolled beneath the Android's legs. He then turned to face him, anger once again, in his eyes.

"You shouldn't of done that," VJ sneered,

The Cyborg only laughed in reply, making VJ all the more angry. The red darkened. And with every breath, every rise and fall of the things chest, it darkened, more and more. The beast reached forward with a metallic hand and grabbed VJ's shoulder. In a flash VJ's hand went to the claw, he grabbed it in his small hand and threw it backward, behind his back. The beast was carried over him, his head slamming into the wall. The Cyborg instantly threw itself to its feet and charged at him once again. VJ pulled back his fist and drove it forward, at the last second stopping and smashing his knee into the iron-clad stomach of the beast. The thing crumpled, VJ grabbed it by the throat and threw it, over the hostages and into the glass wall of the front of the back.

He quickly ran forward and ushered the people out of the bank. They sprinted for their lives, down the street and away. The Beast rose, and bounded after them, using long strides. VJ heard the buzzing sound again, it would take off, and most certainly kill one of the civilians in an instant. VJ looked around hurriedly, looking for something to stop the large beast.

He saw...the bus. VJ sprinted forward, darting around the corner and heaving the bus away from the still excited, but rather frightened children. As he turned around to run back he heard the buzzing grow louder and more high-pitched. It was going, now. VJ closed his eyes and threw the bus. He opened them and watched it sail and turn through the air. It came across the intersection, no opposition in sight. Then...BOOM! A large, furry shape smashed into the flying bus and dropped to the ground.

VJ ran over and put his middle and index finger to the throat of the titan. Nothing. He sighed, he kind of wanted to know what the hell they were doing here, why the city was in chaos because of one bank robbery. Was their a bigger plot? Was this happening throughout the city? How much more death would this city have to endure?

VJ laughed, when the situation was at its most dire, it was always good to just, laugh. VJ trusted that the Police would clear the situation up, they were good like that. And if they needed help, they always knew where to find their favourite midget.


	4. Chapter 4

VJ awoke to the sound of screams, high-pitched shrill screams that pierced his ear drums. He quickly leaped out of bed and ran downstairs, the quick patter-patter of his feet resounding through the house.

He burst out of the door, almost splintering it to pieces, the shrapnel flying off, some shredding into the walls of his luxurious house. The sight that came to his eyes was a complete scene of anarchy. It seemed that the Criminals had finally taken over the city, a couple of crimes here and there and the citizens had gone into panic.

VJ rushed forward, as a large, yellow car tipped and rolled towards a group of terrified school children huddled near a crashed school bus. VJ slammed his shoulder into the bottom of the bus and pushed upwards, he hoisted the bus into the air and brought it forth as a shield, to protect the children from the incoming car. It smashed into the top of the bus, crashing through the thin, aluminum canopy. VJ grunted as his legs were driven into the concrete by the sheer force.

He slowly lowered the bus, and ran around the side to check on the driver of the car. It was a women, buried underneath an airbag, screaming. VJ grabbed one of her waving, hysterical hands and hauled her out.

She started to hit VJ, obviously very confused as to what had happened. VJ was quite confused as well. She must of turned very sharply or hit something very peculiar and unique to cause it to roll the way it did. He left the now, excited school children and sprinted to where he assumed the car had tipped.

He found a large grouping of cars surrounding a tall, fancy building. VJ recognized it as 'West Bank'. The cars seemed to be acting as a barrier, on the corner of where the lady had tipped her car. Something had frightened her that much to take the corner at that speed.

He instinctively ducked his head as gunfire sprang to his ears. The chatter of machine gunfire was probably the same sound that had unnerved that women. He dived behind a car, only to find it ripped to pieces before he could even get to his feet. He could only do one thing, charge.

He sprinted out from behind the former car and charged at the men firing at him. They wore black balaclavas, and black overalls. They also carried large, hefty assault rifles that looked they could shoot large nails.

He roared in delight as he reached the first line of cars. He threw himself behind the parked car and caught his breath. He wasn't sure how he was going to defeat them, there were around 6 outside, probably more in the bank. And the weapons they had outmatched him in almost every way, almost.

VJ grabbed the bottom of the car and heaved, it flipped over sideways, landing on top of one of the men. The Prince leaped on top of the car and dove forward. He tackled one of the robbers and wrenched the gun out of his hands. VJ stomped on his head and ducked behind another car. He held the gun with both of his hands and spun around above the car. He leveled the weapon and fired, feeling the gun shuddered beneath him. The accuracy was terrible, the barrel moved every which way and was impossible to keep under control.

One criminal was shot, dead, he lay on the ground in the pile of blood the rest would soon be. VJ soon gave up trying to shoot and threw his gun at one other man, it smashed him in the head, almost knocking it off.

The last two were more fun for VJ, they were both in between two cars. VJ slowly crept around them and smashed his shoulder into the front of the car. The car rolled forward and pinned both the men in between the two cars. VJ jumped into the air and brought both of his feet down upon their heads, knocking them out, cold.

VJ peered through the wide window of the bank. Inside he saw one of the men, with a pistol. The man raised the pistol into the air, and went to bring it down upon the women's face.

Rage grew within VJ once more, his eyes once more became a deep, dark red. He grabbed a car and hoisted it above his head. He tossed it with all his strength into the bank. He watched in glee as the car slammed into the man, missing the women easily and pinned the man to the wall behind 2 tonnes of metal.

VJ ran inside before the kidnappers could even think about killing their hostages. One man brought his gun up to shoot the Hybrid in the stomach, but VJ swatted it away and swiveled, bringing his elbow into the man's abdomen and flicking his legs out from underneath him with a swift kick. VJ ran forward to the next man, launching himself into the air and bringing his foot around he drove it into the man's nose and up. The nose bone was driven straight into the robber's brain and shattered, killing him instantly. VJ snapped around, he looked at the remaining two men, who both dropped their guns and held up their hands. VJ shooed them away with the wave of his hand, which sent them bolting for the hills.

VJ let a sigh of relief escape from his lips. This moment of satisfaction was cut short by a loud growl from inside the safe room. VJ turned around to see a beast unlike that he had ever seen. It stood like a man, broad-shouldered and hairy. The hair was matted all over its body. Beneath the fur VJ could see hard, chrome. it was half machine, half wolf, all freak.

VJ's first instinct was to step in front of the hostages, and protect them. But the machine-beast had no eyes for the hostages, at least not till the pestering idiot that was VJ was out of the way. It charged forward with a low hum emitting from its circuits. It's arm caught VJ around the neck and dragged him into the steel wall. He lay among the crater that had been formed by his body as the warrior stepped back,

"You destroyed my plans, now I shall destroy you!" It bellowed,

It drew its fist backwards and threw it forward, smashing it towards VJ's unprotected face. VJ pried himself from the wall and dropped to the ground and rolled beneath the Android's legs. He then turned to face him, anger once again, in his eyes.

"You shouldn't of done that," VJ sneered,

The Cyborg only laughed in reply, making VJ all the more angry. The red darkened. And with every breath, every rise and fall of the things chest, it darkened, more and more. The beast reached forward with a metallic hand and grabbed VJ's shoulder. In a flash VJ's hand went to the claw, he grabbed it in his small hand and threw it backward, behind his back. The beast was carried over him, his head slamming into the wall. The Cyborg instantly threw itself to its feet and charged at him once again. VJ pulled back his fist and drove it forward, at the last second stopping and smashing his knee into the iron-clad stomach of the beast. The thing crumpled, VJ grabbed it by the throat and threw it, over the hostages and into the glass wall of the front of the back.

He quickly ran forward and ushered the people out of the bank. They sprinted for their lives, down the street and away. The Beast rose, and bounded after them, using long strides. VJ heard the buzzing sound again, it would take off, and most certainly kill one of the civilians in an instant. VJ looked around hurriedly, looking for something to stop the large beast.

He saw...the bus. VJ sprinted forward, darting around the corner and heaving the bus away from the still excited, but rather frightened children. As he turned around to run back he heard the buzzing grow louder and more high-pitched. It was going, now. VJ closed his eyes and threw the bus. He opened them and watched it sail and turn through the air. It came across the intersection, no opposition in sight. Then...BOOM! A large, furry shape smashed into the flying bus and dropped to the ground.

VJ ran over and put his middle and index finger to the throat of the titan. Nothing. He sighed, he kind of wanted to know what the hell they were doing here, why the city was in chaos because of one bank robbery. Was their a bigger plot? Was this happening throughout the city? How much more death would this city have to endure?

VJ laughed, when the situation was at its most dire, it was always good to just, laugh. VJ trusted that the Police would clear the situation up, they were good like that. And if they needed help, they always knew where to find their favourite midget.


	5. Chapter 5

Cell awoke with a start, Poppo was standing over him. Cell had been training with Kami for quite awhile,

"There is an intruder! Kami requests that you find the Intruder and stop him."

Cell jumped to his feet and sprinted down the corridor, he noticed a cloak swish and turn a corner, Cell put on an extra burst of speed and dove round the corner, the door to the Pendulum Room was open. Cell ran inside and found Crow, Crow was a human, the strongest human ever, he was always trying to take over Earth. And now it seems he was trying again, Cell took a step toward Crow, but then Cells eye caught the swinging Pendulum, Cell collapsed to the ground in the same state as Crow seemed to be.

Cell awoke in a large fortress, a man in a blue Uniform which was decorated with five silver stars and many other medals was standing over him.

"Alright Colonel Cell, no dawdling you are meant to take your men into reds territory and destroy their generator" the man said.

"Who are you?" Cell asked,

"I am the General of the Blue Army, are you ok Cell"

Cell remembered what Kami had told him about the Pendulum Room, it transported the person who gazed upon it to a different time and place in his own mind, it must have sent him right into the middle of this strange war. All Cell could do was try and resolve the situation here.

"I...I don't remember"

"Well Colonel, you are the Commander of the BSF, Blue Special Forces."

"Ah now I remember,"

Some strange memories came flooding back to Cell, he remembered all the training he had done to get to this rank, he knew everything there was to know about him in this life.

"Alright I am off" Cell told the General.

Cell walked to the Mission Preparation Building which he now knew exactly where it was, he walked in o find twelve young men, they were all part of his team,

"Alright people suit up" Cell ordered,

His team rose and started to get their weapons ready, Cell realized in this world he would not have the advantage of Ki, Cell walked over to the weapons rack and took a Blaster Rifle, a Precision Pistol and an Energy Sword. Cell led his men to the docking bay, there were a variety of vehicles there, Cell chose a Hydra, a motor bike that can fly and travel extremely quick. Most of his men got into Mini-Tanks which held four people. but four of them also chose Hydras. Cell kicked his Hydra into gear then took off.

There target was quite some time away, the Generator was also surrounded by Aero disruptor's which stopped flying within the perimeter, their vehicles covered distance amazingly fast. Cell spotted a small battle waging below them, the blue side was losing.

Cell banked sharply and fired down at the attacking Red Soldiers, they dived for cover, Cells men were right behind him, the Mini-Tanks firing massive blasts but moving slowly away, the Red soldiers came so close to taking out the two Mini-Tanks so they stayed back due to their lack of speed. Cell leaped off his Hydra activating his Energy Sword as he fell towards the Red Soldiers.

Cell fell spinning, he landed to see a Red Soldier facing him off with his own Energy Sword, the Soldier ran forward and swiped downwards with his blade, Cell easily parried the blow and twisted on the ball of his foot crouching as he went, the Soldier was caught off guard but managed to stop Cell from stabbing him at the last second, the shoulder stepped backwards allowing three more Soldiers who had their sights trained on Cells Heart and Brain to fire. Cell sprinted then leaped over to the Blue side, Cell deactivated his Energy Sword then grabbed his Blaster Rifle, Cell was relieved to see the rest of his team dive over the barricade to safety. Cell turned round took aim and blew off a Red Coats Head. The Red Soldiers were firing relentlessly to stop Cell and his men from attacking. Suddenly a explosion shuddered through Cell, Cell looked over the barricade, a stray Laser Bullet had struck the Gas Tank of one of the Mini-Tanks, this triggered everyone of Cells vehicles to explode. Cell buried his head in his hands, what were they going to do?

Angered fueled Cell to the core, Ki exploded from him, it seemed nothing could stop Cell from using Ki, it was too powerful. Cell charged at the Red Soldiers, dodging the now slow Laser Bullets, Cell bore down on the Red Soldier who stood defiantly against him, Cell grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the ground with a sickening crunch. The rest of the Soldiers dropped their weapons and held their hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Cell paid no heed to this, his actions had no consequences in this place, he might as well have some fun. Cell struck out with his tail and absorbed the life out of one of the Red Soldiers, both Red and Blue Soldiers ran, Cell stopped them by encasing all of them in a wall of Ki, and one by one he absorbed their life force. Cell sensed Crow far off in the distance, perhaps at the generator.

As Cell got closer he could see the massive Generator powering all of Reds Operations, and there was Crow, strangling a Corporal, it was definitely Crow. Cell powered a Ki Ball in his hand and launched it at the Generator, it was stopped short by an Energy Field, Cell had to find another way in. Cell flew towards the front gate but stopped short as he noticed a Hydra approaching a couple of kilometers away, a Red Soldier was driving, Cell pointed his finger and blasted, the blast ripped right through the Red Coats eye killing him instantly. Cell teleported towards the fallen Soldier, Cell then changed into his Uniform. Cell hopped on the Hydra and sped towards the front gate.

The Guards didn't even look up as he passed, once inside Cell flew straight up to the Generator, there was Crow blasting off more Red Coats even though he was one. Crow noticed Cell and dropped the Red Coat he was holding, Crow turned to face Cell, the final battle. Crow sprang at Cell, Cell turned and brought his elbow down on Crows back, Crow recovered instantly springing up and kicking Cell other, then they became a blur, each equally matched, then they sprang backwards and fired a Ki Beam at each other, the met exactly halfway between them and stayed there. Then Cells Beam inched up just a fraction and kept inching its way forward, then Cell realized if he killed Crow here, Crow would awaken in real life and Cell would still be asleep, unprotected...

Cell loosened his hold on his own Ki Blast and Crows Purple Ki shot forward and engulfed Cell, Cell awoke back in the Pendulum Room, he spotted Crow on the floor asleep but with a smile on his face, Cell picked him up by his head and walked to the edge of the tower, Cell took one last look at Crows Boastful face then threw him off.


	6. Chapter 6

Cell flew over the mountain ranges, Cell had run short of money, he needed a job and fast. Cell was flying low to the ground and quite slow searching for a farmer who might give him a job. Cell spotted a Farmer standing beside a field of ruined crops, Cell landed beside him.

"I'm looking for a job" Cell said,

"Oh this is perfect timing, insects have destroyed my crops, I alone have to feed the village a short way from here. There was nothing I could do to stop the insects they seemed to move in formation, I couldn't stop them, I will pay you what little money I have if you help plant the crops and keep them safe from the insects", the Farmer told Cell,

Cell accepted the job and began his work, work was fast for Qutok, he organized the vegetables in to different areas, after he had finished planting the crops Cell began to gather some wood. Soon Cell had gathered a sufficient pile of wood, but before he could begin building with it he watered the plants. By the time he had finished it was late in the evening, Qutok went to sleep only a couple of metres from the crops just in case the insects came.

Cell awoke to a loud buzzing, Cell sat up quickly and looked around. He the Tiny Power Levels of the Insects buzzing away some distance away, Cell decided to stop them before they got to the crops. Cell took off and noticed more Insects swarming from a deep hole in the ground, obviously their nest Qutok thought to himself. The Insects formed up into a well organized line by the sharp call of something deep in the cave. The Insects flew towards him then they broke and attacked from all sides, Cell gathered Ki within himself then unleashed a blast of green energy, the bugs just flew backwards only a few were vaporized, Cell puzzled attacked again and again, killing only a few bugs at a time. Cell realized that only concentrated Ki Blasts would do it. The bugs bit every inch of Cells body, but he didn't seem to notice just focused on the Insects ahead of him.

Cell raised one finger and gathered energy at the tip, he blasted killing three Insects, Cell sensed some of the Insects branching off to take the crops, Cell spun on the ball of his foot and with an outstretched hand blasted a powerful green wave at the Insects. They were all blown to the ground, they quickly rose and flew on, but Cell was too quick and he teleported right infront of the Insects. Cell began blasting them backwards, forcing them to move back to the main group, Cell spun around again whipping his tail slashing through five insects, the rest of the Insects took the message and quickly retreated back into their cave, Cell thought it best not to follow them, Cell returned to the farm.

Cell awoke late in the morning, he quickly rose and grabbed the watering can, Cell made quick work of watering the plants, using his teleportation technique to dart through the different sections of vegetables. The Farmer walked up to Cell once he had finished,

"I got an extra section of land and the villagers have kindly got me some seeds, I hope you can plant these for me?"

Once again Cell replanted the seeds, they would soon be big, healthy Kumara. Cell then walked back over to the pile of wood he had assembled the previous day, Cell began constructing a crude wall around the crops, he had hardly got the first face of the wall completed before night fell. Cell slept on the other side of the wall to stop the Insects getting past tonight.

Cell was once again awoken by the familiar buzzing in the distance. Cell jumped to his feet and sped off to the cave, Cell noticed the first Insects coming from the cave. Cell raised both hands above his head, powered up a a large Ki Ball, then threw it with all his might at the oncoming Insects. The first line of Insects were obliterated and the rest behind them were pushed back, but behind those hundreds more exploded out obviously very angry.

Cell planted his feet into the ground and let loose a volley of energy blasts pushing back those troublesome Insects, the Insects faltered for a second but then hundreds more burst forth from the cave, now Cell was starting to worry. Cell raised his hands, and then began blasting again and again, the Insects were blown back, then Cell drew his hand to the back of his head and brought it forward with amazing speed sending a light green energy ball at the Insects, he did that again and again. Soon Cell was exhausted, he bent to one leg and the Insects swarmed him, Cell grew angry that he was beaten by mere Insects and rose with renewed vigor. Cell rose into the air twirling as he went, his arms, legs and tail striking the Insects killing them instantly, still spinning Cell raised his hands and fired Ki Blasts with amazing accuracy, the Insects now in a Panic flew back down their cave, this time Cell followed, punching kicking and blasting Insects, but Cell did not dare venture down the cave in this condition.

Cell awoke to see the Farmer standing over him with a look of concern on his face,

"Are you alright?" the Farmer asked,

"Yeah, I am fine, just had another run in with those Insects", Cell replied.

"Oh, I am sorry for this but you are doing a fantastic job, anyway I will be off now I have to go to the village"

Cell closed his eyes, then quickly opened them again remembering his duty to the Farmer. Cell once again watered the Plants which had grown sufficiently over the last couple of days. The job took longer since Cell was still healing and he had now more plants to water.

Once he was finished he went back to work on his wall, he just finished the last part of the face of his wall when night fell, this time Cell curled up behind the wall hoping he could fend off the Insects by firing through the flaps he had put in the wall.

Cell awoke to find that the Insects had not attacked during the night, Cell went about his regular chores, but much slower, he did not bother to continue building the wall, instead he lay down and relaxed on a hill overlooking the Cave.

After a couple of hours Cell sensed five quite big Power Levels coming up the Cave, suddenly five weird Insect/Humanoids jumped out, Cell jabbed one of them with his tail sucking it of its life force, the other four, stood back waiting for Cell to make his move, Cell teleported behind one of the Insects and brought his hands down onto the Insects back, the Insect crashed to the ground, Cell turned and blasted another out of the sky, two more flew at him zigzagging and dodging Cells Blasts, they teamed him smashing him at the same time. Cell flew back at them and started to exchange blows with them furiously, they soon fell to the ground defeated, Cell crouched down next to one of them,

"Who sent you?" Cell demanded,

"The Queen"

Then the Insect fell unconscious,

"Well I will have to do something about this queen" Cell thought to himself,

Cell went back to the farm to prepare for the inevitable attack by the Queen, Cell continued to build the wall.

The next day the Queen still had not attacked, Cell spent his time building the wall which was no where near finished. Cell took some time off the wall and began building a Ki Tower, once he had finished he pured his own Ki into the tower, now it could kill those tiny insects while Cell dealt with the bigger ones.

The Queen attacked in the dead of night, her body was disgusting, horns sprouted at random intervals along her long spider-like body, big gaping holes were in her thorax which seeped poisonous puss, hundreds of small insects followed behind the Queen and ten more Warrior Insects that looked quite posh in their red gowns. The Warriors sprung and charged at Cell, the Ki Tower zapped on heading towards him then began killing the smaller insects, Cell lunged at the warrior dodging all their blows and delivering his own killer blow, which broke the warriors neck, but then the Queen was upon him spitting Poisonous acid down at Cell, Cell dodged nimbly aside, jumping off another Warrior and leaping onto the Queens back, Cell charged an energy ball and drove it into the Queens spine, green blood splattered over Qutok, the Queen stumbled and then fell, dead. The remaining Insects went into a frenzy, the Warriors threw Ki Blasts over and over at Cell, Cell managed to escape, then he went on the defensive blasting everywhere they fell like flies, soon only three warriors were left standing, Cell flipped over them twirling in mid air and smacked one across the head making him go unconscious, the other two snarled and began to circle, Cell, then they charged as one, Cell jumped into the air doing the splits in the air he performed a perfect double kick sending the two warriors flying, Cell had finally defeated them, Cell walked away to tend to the crops.

The Farmer got back the next day, Cell told him that he would no longer be troubled by Insects, the Farmer paid Cell what little he had then Cell left.


	7. Chapter 7

Cell withdrew his tail from the mans stomach and spun around to face the next mugger that had tried to rob him of all his possessions. Cell found the rest of them heading for the hills running for their lives. Cell let them run for now, "worthless Peasants" Cell thought to himself, "Next time I see them their death will be slow and merciless". Lately Cell had found his Power Level to be quite inadequate, maybe he was wrong, but his mind would never be calmed unless he proved to the himself, no better yet the world that he was the strongest, Cell strolled back to town and ripped a piece of paper and a pencil out of a young ladies hands, on the paper Cell quickly scribbled down a couple of sentences then jammed it on the notice board, Cell didn't want to actually verse the strongest in the world so he had to be careful about his wording, the notice Cell had written up read:

"Cell the strongest man in the Universe, who has killed more humans than most have ever seen in their lives invites you to beat him to claim the title of the Strongest in the Universe.

Town Square, Noon"

Cell smiled to himself, it was perfect, nobody would show up, Cell would still be able to believe he was the strongest.

The next day Cell gazed upon the place where the contestants were supposed to line up to face Cell, nobody was there, then a child around the age of eight walked up to the head of the non-existent line, then a crumbly man spoke not far away, "I already hate you son, if you lose this and lose me the prise money you will be no son of mine" he snarled. Cell was shocked, "How could a father be so cruel?". Cell decided what he was going to do.

Cell stepped into the ring, the boy quivered before him, then the boy ran at him punching him clear in the stomach, Cell propelled himself backwards with the use of his Ki and tumbled out of the ring, the boy had won, but that horrible Father would get the money, Cell would pay him a visit later, it would not be pleasant...


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta was a changed man, or should he say boy. He was nothing like he once was. He had defeated evil itself, he had fought him and he had won. Darren had been his friend for years since they were kids and it turned out that Darren was his enemy. When he had sacrificed Darren to save his own city he had become spiteful. He had died but before his spirit could reach Heaven it was intercepted and thrown into Hell, before the Devil himself. The Devil wanted Darren dead, he could not venture above ground himself and had little control on what went on up there. He fed Darren's spite with lies about Vegeta, fueling his blood lust. Soon Darren was made in to the ultimate killing machine, a lot happened and Vegeta was caught up in a confusing series of events in which he was hunted by a anonymous assassin, it turns out it was Darren. One battle, Bardock was killed, Vegeta killed Darren. Vegeta needed to bring Bardock back, but he was held under the curse of death. And the curse could only be broken if you killed the person who cast it, the Devil himself. Vegeta with support from Bardock killed him too. Vegeta had gone back to Master Roshi's training, since he had come back he had done nothing under Roshi's but train with himself and bring Food Supplies to an elderly lady. That simple quest had proved to be quite interesting for she had been kidnapped by a group of bandits and even though Vegeta was kind-hearted he liked nothing more than seeing bandits suffer and die. The bandits had soon fled, of course he was back with Roshi who was completely and utterly lazy and wouldn't teach him anything unless it was about naked women. So Vegeta continued to train on his own on an island about one hundred metres from Master Roshi's.

Vegeta charged a ball of Ki in his hands and threw it into the air. He teleported directly above it and smack it back down to the ground. This time he flew down as fast as he could go and drew his lower body forward, he then kicked the ball of Ki back up. He continued this process for some time until he got bored. He decided it was time to train his agility, it was his asset after all. He knew his friends at Capsule Corporation would have something for him to use, he slowly rose into the air and then sped off towards the main island on Earth..

He touched down just outside the doors of Capsule Corporation. He walked straight through to where the receptionist sat. She instantly recognized him and ushered him through a door behind her. Vegeta had no idea why she was in such a hurry to get him to the President of Capsule Corporation "Douglas."

She shoved him through the massive double doors which led to Douglas's office. Vegeta hadn't been in here for a while now. It was a very luxurious office, about the size of a house with; a bathroom, a kitchen, a lawn and a pool. Of course the lawn and pool were outside and set on a veranda. They wee forty floors up and set above a massive picturesque scene. Douglas, the President of Capsule Corporation sat behind his desk with his fingers crossed in a very placid way. He had a nay blue suit on, a dark red tie which clashed with his suit but still looked very stylish. The room was furnished with mainly oak furniture. The desk was oak, the bookcases were oak, the draws were oak the only thing that wasn't oak was the plush nut-brown couches. Vegeta finished scanning the room and looked towards Douglas for an answer.

"I have been expecting you, Vegeta. There is something, deadly serious at hand. We know you will be the only one...willing to help us through this. One of our, most trusting and...wealthy customers has had their payments stopped short. I am afraid we cannot give out anymore more free stuff to you Vegeta without the payments continuing to flow in. We are not sure what is going on, but we are very interested to know what is going on, and if possible, stop it. Vegeta, will you help us, will you help those who cannot help themselves? Will you help them, Vegeta?" Douglas finally answered.

"Sure, but when I get back I want your help." Vegeta replied.

"OK. You must travel to Topa Topa Island, most of our speed training equipment is sold through there. Without them to buy it we may have to stop producing it. You must go undercover and not reveal your true powers to anyone unless it is in very extreme circumstances. I know for a fact that human specialists have been hired by someone, they are extremely fast and adept in the use of Ki. I ask that you be careful."

"Alright, so all I have to do is take the country back? Sounds easy." VJ told Douglas,

"But it isn't that simple!" Douglas yelled, but VJ was already out the door.

VJ walked out of the building, he could see the sea from where he was. He knew pretty much where Topa Topa Island was, he decided to just leave without a map or compass or anything to navigate with and just eventually stumble across the Island. Douglas had told him not to reveal his true powers but he had other plans, he expected to just reach a war zone when he got there. They might try to kill him or just take him prisoner, but it would be a cold say in hell when he went quietly. He might let them take him, but not without breaking all of their noses first.

VJ decided that if he was going to lose himself because he purposely didn't bring the necessary equipment so he would get lost he better do it early on, while he was still young. VJ took to the air, letting the air blow through his hair, making it feel like it was brushing his hair and making it neater when in actual fact it was messing it up even more.

VJ flew low over the sea, skirting up and down waves, playing a little game with himself. The object was to not get even the tiniest bit wet. So far VJ was doing amazingly, but then, a gigantic blue whale leaped from the water, aiming to crush VJ as it came back down on its side.

VJ could see the water, dripping off the whale already, dripping its way towards him. He could of easily flown out of the way of the whale but VJ hated to lose, even at a game that he made up with no other competitors, but himself. VJ did the stupidest thing someone could ever do,

"KAIOKEN!" VJ screamed,

His body lit up in a dark red aura, he powered off, going incredibly fast, as soon as he was a kilometre away from the falling whale he powered off, now, breathing hard. He looked over himself, he couldn't find one, small droplet of water anywhere on him. He breathed a sigh of relief even though he had little air in his lungs to breath that sigh.

VJ took a moment for his heart rate to get back to normal, Kaioken always tired him out exponentially. He just realized how stupid he had been wasting all that energy just before he entered a civil war. VJ sighed,

This is why I hate being a kid, I make stupid mistakes like this just to achieve my own silly goals.

VJ set off at a casual flight path, trying to restore his energy by the time he got there. It was looking good so far, and with his half Saiyan blood he should actually be stronger if he managed to rest up in time.

Soon Topa Topa Island was in the distance, VJ had given up trying to avoid the water along time ago, but because he had made that sacrifice he was almost rested up completely. All he had to do now is sneak past the inevitable mercenaries that were guarding the city and find the rebels that could help him quit alot.

But when VJ saw the force of Mercenaries guarding the Island he realized that he would have to show his true power this early in the game. And that was only to get through the first line of defenses. VJ was going to have his work cut out for him on this one.

He formed his old dark blue aura around himself and sped towards the first line of defense. They saw him coming, they activated something on their wrists and then went into a battle stance, waiting for him.

VJ finally reached them and found them to be smiling, despite his obvious show of power as he powered up they seemed like they would win without even a slight chance of getting hit, but then VJ saw the reason behind their blatant confidence.

VJ heard a high pitched beeping sound, he soon realized it was emitting from some chunky watches on the mercenaries wrists. The mercenaries started to vibrate and then they disappeared although VJ could hear them. They were all running around him, going too fast for him to see. He closed his eyes as they would be no use to him now. He let his Ki tendrils tentatively search out for them, dabbing each thing, trying to sense them out.

He found one, but just as he was about to attack a fist smashed into the side of his face. He was sent spiraling to the cobbled ground. But before he reached the ground which seemed very comforting right about now a foot smashed into his face. They were moving too fast for him to see. He made a desperate grab into the air and as if a miracle, his hand closed around the wrist of one of the mercenaries. He jerked his hand back and lost his grip on the wrist but found something else in his hand. It was one of those chunky watches that they wore. He then realized that this was the source of their incredible speed. But then a fist, or several, he couldn't tell, smashed him in th face and chest. He was sent over the edge of the wall and down to the beach far below.

He plummeted at a great speed that would of killed any normal man. VJ just flipped over and stopped himself from falling by flying upwards, both forces countered each other and then balanced out, leaving VJ, hovering there. VJ looked back up, he pocketed the large chunky watch, he knew he could use it to his advantage later, but without knowing how to use it, it would do more trouble than good.

VJ took off from midair, soaring upwards into the air. They probably thought he was dead, he charged a Sokidan blast on his right hand and formed two balls of energy in his other, preparing for a Kakusandan. He couldn't just beat these guys through brute strength, he had to be smart.

The young Hybrid tossed the two balls of energy into the air, leaving them there and then quickly popped up. He simultaneously brought his left arm down and placed his palm forward, causing the Sokidan blast to shout off into the Mercenaries.

Bringing his arm down resulted in the two balls of energy above the men to explode, a shower of Ki rain pelted down on the men. Stopping them from using their high tech gadgets to get out of there.

VJ knew when the Ki rain would cease, as he had done it so many times before. With this knowledge, VJ ran forward, before the rain had ceased and went into a flying kick aimed at a man's head. Just before his foot was about to enter the storm of Ki it stopped and he flew freely towards the man's head.

His foot connected, snapping his neck completely. Turning the man's neck into nothing more, than dust. VJ knew he had little time before the men recovered, he took each of them out in turn. He swept his foot across the ground so hard that the man fell over and onto his head, cracking it in two. VJ moved onto the next, punching him in the throat, causing his windpipe to collapse and for him to lose the ability to breath. But there was still five of them left, and all of a sudden, the beeping noise started again. VJ knew what it meant that it would be much pain for him.

He charged a large ball of Ki in each hand and threw them at two Mercenaries. They were blown back with such force that all of their bones were crushed and they were left paralyzed. But the other three men were ready for Revenge, they started vibrating at an even higher speed and then sped off.

VJ was instantly berated with punches from every direction, it was impossible for him to block it, they came too fast and without any warning whatsoever. VJ was forced to his knee from the pain, but then his Saviour came.

A ball, a flashing ball soared through the air, it landed just in front of VJ. VJ's first instinct was to run, but he was on his knee's and was being kept there.

Within a matter of seconds the ball exploded, emitting a high pitched wail at the same time. VJ was blinded by a bright light, when his vision returned he could see the Mercenaries, the chunky watches on their wrists were sparking away like a cheap piece of equipment. VJ seized the moment, running forward he quickly put out the three men with hard jabs and kicks to sensitive areas. The collapsed easily, down for the count with one shot.

Then VJ's mind wandered to who exactly had thrown that miraculous bomb. He turned around to find three men and two women, all in Khaki. They carried an assortment of Combat friendly items such as: Assault Rifles, grenades and various handguns.

"Thank you for that, but what the hell did you use to do that? And who are you?" VJ asked,

"We are Rebels to the new Government, and that. That was an EMP, basically it disrupts all electronic devices and leaves them incapable of working for 10 seconds or more." one of the men told VJ,

"Alright, but then if these Mercenaries are your only opposition why don't you just chuck heaps of them at these guys then shoot them?"

"Well, they cost 10,000 Zeni for each EMP Grenade, we now only have one left, but we have a plan for it. All we have to do is break into the main Government HQ and get into the radio broadcast room, the satellite can emit anything. It also has a powerful generator to amplify the signal. If we can get in there and put this grenade into the emitter we can permanently disable all the Speed watches and easily take back the Government with the rest of the rebels back at base."

"Alright, that sounds relatively easy, although, I suggest you let me do the fighting. One shot from them and your necks will probably be snapped." VJ told them, pleading that they would comply.

They all nodded in unison, in a very creepy way.

"Alright, lead the way."

They didn't answer, but instead walked off towards a large complex building made from concrete and hardened and tempered steel. VJ knew were they were going and set off, following them, they would do all the work, all he had to do was fight off the Mercenaries that would undoubtedly pursue them. This feat was harder than it sounded, but VJ had a plan. But first he needed to get more familiar with this chunky watch that he had ripped off one of those men. He looked at it and noticed a small screen set into the face of the gray watch. Three, plastic gray buttons lay beneath the watch: Speed, off, Emergency.

VJ could guess what each of the buttons did, Speed was obviously to make them turn into that Super Speed thing, Off was to, well turn it off, and emergency must be some type of radio signal that was sent to a computer somewhere, sending the message that they were in trouble.

VJ strapped the watch onto his wrist, now excited with what he could do to the humans. The humans who wore these watches could defeat him, he could only imagine what he could do to someone with this contraption. VJ giggled to himself, now these men who could so easily beat him would find themselves dangling off the top of a building, or somehow embedded in the wall.

Before VJ could think of some more exciting ideas for him to do to the Mercenaries, they had reached the gate of the complex. The five Rebels stared at him, waiting for him to do something about it.

VJ sighed and placed both his hands on the gate. It was attached firmly, he began to haul upwards, his abdomen muscles burning like crazy. The gate smashed out of its hinges and soon became subject to VJ's whim. For effect VJ tossed it over his head where it em buried itself in the side of the complex wall. VJ gestured for the alliance members to through, they looked astounded by his strength, even though they had been filled in on it beforehand.

They lead him into the building, the front door was surprisingly unguarded, but soon, VJ saw why. When they entered the building they came out into a massive hall. The hall had multiple doors leading off, and on each of the doors was a man, with a chunky, gray watch strapped to each of their wrist's. VJ ushered the Rebels back outside and stepped further into the hall, quietly activating his watch as he did so. Seconds later when the humans saw him, they too activated their watches.

VJ began to vibrate and everything around him seemed to be in slow motion, except now that the humans were moving fast everything seemed about normal speed to him. VJ smiled, he was going to enjoy this, he sped forward, now much, much faster than the humans he could move at a speed they could not see, his speed combined with the watch would break the speed of sound. He quickly sped out the door and told the Rebels to sneak past while he protected them and activate the EMP.

As they crept past the men VJ used every distraction possible, he threw Ki balls like crazy to keep the attention on him. He accidentally killed three men, but had little remorse. Then, when he was almost exhausted, he felt the speed of the room slow down, he was back to normal, and now the men would be easy pickings, for the Rebel Alliance.


	9. Chapter 10

The son of West City's favorite wrestler is looking for a personal trainer who can help him get in shape and learn some good fighting moves in preparation of the next Tenkaichi Budoukai. An ad has been posted, asking for someone who can train his kid. However, there will be an anything-goes Battle Royale beforehand, whereupon the last man standing will teach the youth how to fight. Are you up to the task?

Cell glanced at the bulletin board,

"Interested in teaching my boy how to fight? I know you are but you got to prove yourself first, the tournament is being held tomorrow at lunch, anyone is welcome to compete" Cell read,

"Well that looks worthwhile", Cell thought to himself.

Cell evaluated his opponent, a tall man with a scraggly red beard and a large battle axe over his shoulder, Cell had been granted a weapon because the Man had one, Cell didn't use weapons he didn't need them. Before the bell even sounded the giant of a man thundered towards Cell swinging his almighty Axe, Cell rolled to one side and kicked out with both legs, the Man spluttered and made a snorting sound, Cell decided to call him Snort. Snort swung at Cell again, Cell ducked and caught the weapon as it sailed over his head. Now it was a battle for control over the axe, they wrestled sweat pouring down each others brow. Cell raised his tail behind him and charged a ball of Ki at the end and fired it at Snort. Snort paid no heed to the burning ball of energy solely intent on getting back his axe. Cell let Ki loose from every inch of his body, Snort yelled in pain and staggered back, Cell ripped the axe out of his hands and chucked it out of the ring.

Like the fool he was Snort ran and picked it up, disqualifying himself. Cell walked off to watch the rest of competitors fight.

Now it was match up between a small brown-skinned boy and an Alien with Eight Arms. The boy had a short staff and the Alien gripped eight throwing daggers in each of its wriggling, slimy arms. The boy stood completely calm in a totally relaxed attitude, the Alien charged swinging its knives violently, the boy casually dodged the flailing arms, then with a sickening crack pinned the alien's head to the ground with his staff. The crowd roared with triumph and excitement.

The rest of the matches were quite uneventful, they were mainly buff men who ended up rolling on the ground and getting themselves disqualified by rolling out of the ring. But the Brown-Skinned boy was back, Cell had learned from when the Announcer announced his name that the boys name was Rome, interesting that such a powerful boy was named after one of the strongest Nations ever. Rome walked onto the Arena again but this time without his staff. His opposition then walked on, it was a women, the same women Cell had seen when he first arrived here, once again her beauty hypnotized him, invited him to kneel at her feet, she gazed over in his direction, Cell stepped back shocked at how her eyes seemed to drill into him. Then the boy attacked, he went into a flurry of blows with the women, she easily parried and blocked the boy then delivered a a shocking uppercut to the boys chin. The boy was so strong yet she was stronger, how could Cell win against such a strong force. Then the women vanished, just disappeared into thin air, Cell stared shocked, wondering where she had gone.

Then . Then Cell realized she must of teleported. The crowd cheered for the boy again, the boy sighed in relief, so did Cell now he did not have to fight that Devil Angelica of a women.

Cells next fight was against a man who thought he was the strongest, but his Power Level was only twenty, Cell decided to have some fun, the man charged at Cell, Cell easily stepped aside then gathered Ki around the man, the man was now encased in a Ki shield, a human football. Cell sprang forward and gently kicked the man, he flew at an incredible speed, Cell sped after him, then just as he passed the flying figure he turned and kicked again this time even gentler, the man rocketed towards the ground, Cell waited to when the man was within a hairs breath of the ground before teleporting and catching him by his foot. The man was crying, balling his eyes out, Cell laughed and swung him back into the air, this time Cell didn't rush to catch him, instead he just watched the man plummet towards the ground therefore disqualifying himself.

Cell walked out of the ring and sat down, content with himself.

It was now the Semi-Finals, Rome was up against a reasonably big man with a bald head. They faced each other off, then they sprung they turned to a blur, Cell was sure he was the only one who could follow the flurry of movements, since Cell thought he was the only one who could sense their Ki. Then Rome and the man flipped out of their battle and stared each other down, to everyone else it would seem that they had just stopped moving, quite tiresome and boring for everyone else but Cell could see the war waging between them, but who would win?

Cell noticed Rome was slowly winning, inch by inch, he gained on the bald headed man, Cell was anxious to fight Rome he was quite a worthy opponent, Cell decided to intervene, Cell sent out his own Energy and fired it at the Bald Headed Man, he cried out in pain causing his energy flow to halt, Romes Energy Blasted into The Man sending him hurtling out of the ring, Cell smiled to himself, then realized the boy was scowling at him.

Cells next fight was against a 2.5 metre tall Giant, Cell was anxious to face the boy, as soon as the bell rang Cell ran forward grabbing the Giants head in his hands and throwing him far far away into the distance. This time Cell didn't walk off the ring, he waited for Rome to get onto the ring.

Rome had his staff and he was angry, he had lost his composure, making it all the more easier for Cell to win. Rome charged swinging his stick skilfully and carelessly, Cell easily dodged it, then attacked with a series of punches and tail sweeps, but amazingly the boy dodged everyone, and now he was calm, which was something Cell did not want, then Cell felt familiar Ki vibrations, he saw Rome look towards the crowd, Cell followed his gaze and saw the Bald Man again, the Cell felt a Blast of Psychic Power, the Man was doing to him what Cell had done to him, Cell fought back, but then the boy stepped in, Rome was very angry he sprinted into the audience and tackled the Man out and over the Tournament Walls. Cell won my default.

ame lThe boy Cell was to teach was call Azeroth, the perfect wrestlers name. For four hours Cell made Azeroth stay in a hand stand.

Then Cell walked off to get a snack, the boy soon got tired of this and came looking for him. The boy attacked Cell when he saw him relaxing on the sofa, so Cell promised him to properly train him the next day.

Cell began to teach the boy to focus his Ki, if he managed this he would become much stronger than his father. The boys progress was very good, soon Cell had him hovering above the ground, only by an inch and not very gracefully but still hovering. Cell taught him how to focus his Ki to specific points of his body, he got him to punch him, Cell had to admit, it hurt.

After many weeks of training the boy had managed to fly properly, not as gracefully or fast as Cell, but flying very well. Cell had taught him how to focus his Ki properly, the boy was still working on it though. Cell decided to teach him how to make Ki Balls. Azeroth was holding out his finger and a tiny blue orb was upon it, twirling around his finger, then Cell taught him how to fire it, Azeroth took great joy, at making the small Ki Balls and shooting them at things, often at Cell, because they weren't strong enough to hurt anybody.

After many tedious questions and pranks by Azeroth he was finally ready, just in time for the Tournament, his first opponent was a mountain of a man, Cell pushed him forward trying to encourage him. Azeroth walked forward almost in tears to face that Yeti Man. Cell smiled and walked off. Cell couldn't leave the boy, Azeroth needed his support how could he just leave, Cell already had the money, why did he need to help him. To tell the truth Cell had grown to love Azeroth, Cell ran back to the Arena and yelled at Azeroths opponent.

"Hey Fatass, you afraid of a little boy!"

The man looked up, distracted, then Azeroth struck, head butting the man in the stomach then twirling around him and kicking him in the back of the leg sending him to his knees. The crowd were screaming their heads off, they were cheering for Azeroth. Azeroth did something not even Cell could do, he stepped onto the Mans shoulders and flipped then turned in the air and came down smashing his foot into the mans face. The crowd went wild, and Azeroth broke into a smile, he was happy.


	10. Chapter 12

VJ's eyes flickered open, revealing his pupils to the hrash sun, magnified by his window. He wrenched the blankets up over his head and plunged himself into darkness. He closed his eyes and started to nod off, back to sleep. When all of a sudden, the bedcovers were ripped off of him, exposing his naked body to whoever was so unfortunate to steal his blanket. It was her Mother, who gasped - not for the first time - at the massive sive of his genitals. VJ grabbed it and tucked it between his legs, so his Mother could concentrate on what she was abotu to say, rather than run screaming from the house. Half of her hair was still gone from the two explosions which had happened not long ago. VJ squinted at her and held his hand over his eyes, trying to get rid of most of the sun from his young eyes,

"Time to get up," his Mother told him, "It's already 7 o' clock, and you're not staying in bed all day."

The adolescent grunted at his Mother, who obviously knew what that meant, because she walked out of the room. VJ reached for a pair of underwear and pulled them on. He then shuffled over to his wardrobe and looked through until he found what he wanted; a blood-red jumpsuit, blood-red and black cape, and a pair of Saiyan Gloves and Boots. He wore this lil' outfit on the same day he had killed close to a ten-thousand Saibamen, killed his nemesis and defeated the Devil himself. This outfit could so easily remind him of all the despair and pain he went through, but it could even more easily remind of his feeling of triumph, satisfaction and relief.

He adjusted the cape, and walked outside. As the brilliant sunlight hit him, he realized what a retard he looked in his clothing. This outfit was meant for battle, for Royalty out on Planet Vegeta. Not for the bustling streets of West City. He ran, to the Town Centre, where he might hopefully blend in with some other fighters instead of looking like a complete idiot in this attire.

He did find a large group of fighters, many weak, many strong. They were all grouped around a man with a microphone,

"Come one, come all! We are hosting a small Tournament, just outside the city! The winner can go onto our next tournament, featuring the winners from every city across the world! Follow me if you wish to compete!"

VJ, of course, followed. He came to an open clearing overlooking West City. It was elevated high into the air and was only a few metres from the edge of an extremely high, and steep cliff. One wrong move and both competitors would tumble off of the edge of the cliff, to their deaths.

The interested child watched carefully as the first two combatants stepped forward. One, was a large beefy man, standing at probably two metres tall. Hair covered his body, much like a Gorilla, thought it was obvious he was a human-male. The other was a small, white boy. This boy was topless, but wore baggy black pants and had bare feet. His arms were clasped in black cloth that hung crudely from his arms. He didn't look like any of the other brutish fighters, he was certain of that. This boy was...different. VJ eagerly sat down, cross-legged to watch the fight.

The beefy butch of a man rushed at the small boy, swinging his arms blindly. The boy quickly sidestepped, expertly and watched as the man hurriedly skidded to a stop. The boy laughed, trying to anger the man and unhinge his fighting skill even more. The boy drove his knee forward, into the small of the man's back, driving him over. The boy, seemingly, disappeared from sight. VJ even had trouble finding him for a split second. But when he looked up he saw a shape, blocking out the sun. The small warrior burst out of the sky and drove his knee into the face of the large ape of a man that was lying, probably crippled on the ground.

And so, the fight was over in a matter of seconds, the small boy walked out of the arena, barely a hint of expression on his small face. The Hybrid could not be bothered with watching the fights anymore, they all appeared weak, unlike that boy. VJ lay down, and relaxed.

What seemed like only moments later, his name was called out. His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, and headed into the centre of the arena. He watched his opponent rise, and walk towards him. It was a freaky looking man, with white hair, but a young face. Scars lined his jaw and his fingernails were cut long and sharp. He wore all black, and had two chains, burned onto his wrists. On the ends of the chains, were two small knives, the man held the knives in his hands. They looked like they could cause considerable pain.

Just as the start of the fight begun, his opponent threw one of the knives. It flailed through the air, uselessly, but with one swift flick of the man's wrist, the knife snapped up and almost stabbed VJ in the face if it wasn't for his quick thinking. The chain recoiled, sending the blade back into his hand.

The cunning child raised an eyebrow. It appeared this man was extremely skilled, but there was a way to bring him down, a very, very easy way. The chained-man tried the same trick, once again. This time, instead of dodging the blade, VJ caught it. He smiled at the bearer of the chain, before yanking forward with such force that the man toppled over and onto his face. VJ yanked again, this time, using all of his weight and strength. The chain was ripped free from the man's forearms, half of his flesh came with it. Now that must of caused considerable pain. This fight, was obviously over.

VJ's next fight was even easier. The boy had know idea how he had even gotten past the first round. His opponent was an enormously, fat man in a dyper. VJ had to stiffle back laughter at the sight of him. It required more concentration to stop laughing than it did to beat him.

The fatso charged at the Hybrid, roaring in a high-pitched voice the whole way. BAM! VJ smacked him in the stomach with his, small, closed fist. He penetrated the fat easily, driving his fist through, and hitting his stomach. And so, the man was out for the count.

Last round. And he was versing the same boy he had been amazed by earlier today. The boy was serious, there still was no expression on his small, round face. And he attacked, straight away, holding nothing back. VJ quickly slapped away a fist and barely raised his hand to block the next attack. VJ staggered back, he needed to regain his composure before...the boy's foot plunged through the Hybrid's defences and smashed into his stomach. And VJ fell to the ground, he could almost imagine the uproar of the fans as the boy won the tournament. This was what drove him to get back up. He didn't want to lose. And he wouldn't. He put both of his hands behind his head and pushed himself into the air, using his abdomen for support. He flicked his feet up and caught the boy in the chin, who was thrown off of his feet. And in unison they turned, heed over heels, flipping, and landing on their feet. They faced each other once more, fists extended. VJ smiled at the boy, oh he did enjoy a challenge, especially from someone his own age.

VJ brought his hands forward, unleashing a wide volley of green energy blasts, that pelted the boy. Playtime was over. The boy swatted away at least half of the balls of energy, but severalsmashed into him, distracting him. The young, talented Hybrid let loose a torrent of flame from his open mouth. The boy was instantly set alight, he didn't even scream. He didn't even try to put out the flames. He acted as if he were not on fire. The boy slowly walked to the edge of the cliff, he stood there, overlooking West City. He turned back towards VJ,

"I swore, the day I was beaten, would be the day I died," he said, "And i imagine you won't kill me, so, I must kill myself." He then, threw himself off of the cliff.

Tears crept to the edges of VJ's eyes. When it came down to it, it was his fault the boy had died. But he wouldn't cry, not for anyone,

"Nah, I was just messing with you!" A familiar voice called out,

VJ turned to see the body of the boy emerging over the cliff, laughing, "You're a faggot!" VJ roared, before kicking the joker off of the cliff, to his death.


	11. Chapter 13

The Long Arm of the Law

Seventeen hated crime, it disgusted him, he wanted to stop it. Seventeen gazed down from atop of the local Police Station and saw a shifty looking man enter, Seventeen dropped down and walked in after the man. Now he got a better look at the man, along the right side of his face a tattoo like cracks in the Earth ran down his face, Seventeen knew what this meant, he was close to breaking point, he was going to crack. Then the man walked up to the counter, a Policewoman greeted him from the other side, they were separated by bars, then the man produced a gun from inside his jacket. Seventeen sprang forward and smacked the hand holding the gun sideways, the shot just barely grazed the Policewoman's arm, the man went for another shot but Seventeen was too quick, he grabbed the mans arm and pushed his palm as hard as he could into the mans elbow, his arm bent backwards, the bones jutted out. Seventeen grabbed the gun before it hit the ground and ran out the door. Now he had another weapon to fight crime.

A women was scared, she was dressed in a fancy looking outfit obviously waiting for a cab, it looked like she was expecting someone to come, but didn't want them to. As if on cue a man stepped out onto the street, he wore a wide brimmed hat to hide his face and a large trench coat, he grabbed the women by the arm and started to drag her to a nearby alleyway. Seventeen dropped down to street level silently, he didn't want to kill the man so he left the gun strapped to his hip. Seventeen started to walk towards the man, then the man whipped round now with a knife in his hand, he let go of the women. She didn't run like she should of, she just stayed there. The man swung at Seventeen, Seventeen easily dodged it and grabbed the mans wrist as it passed by him, he twisted till he dropped the knife, then he ripped off the mans trench coat seeing the sheath for the knife and ripped that off too. The women's taxi arrived, she hurriedly jumped in and the taxi sped off, Seventeen strapped on the knife sheath and put in the knife, another weapon, then he flew off with the man to the Police Station, all the while the man screamed.


	12. Chapter 14

VJ hated bullies. Before he had found his powers, he was beaten and teased senseless. He had no friends and used to spend his lunchtimes, alone, with a stick. It was all because of his exceptionally large head, he hated his head, but he had inherited it from everyone in his family. Especially Vegeta. He'd seen his Grandfather, and he knew where he inherited his; crazy hair, large head, and obnoxious attitude from. But now, that VJ had saved the world, oh so many times, he was loved. Mainly because he loved to save the world in a humorous fashion, with jokes and taunts. And it anger VJ extremely, when he learned that there was an Adult Bully, going around the World, beating the crap out of everyone. What pleased VJ, though, was that his next destination was West City. This, of course, put a smile on his innocent face, he had a plan. Quite a simple plan; beat the crap out of the bully.

The eager Hybrid waited placidly outside his house, tapping his foot patiently. He was waiting for the sound of Police Sirens, or the sound of someone screaming. He was keeping himself amused with a piece of grass, between his hands. He was blowing on it, trying to make a high-pitched screech. He got another sound from it, puzzled, he blew again, and took his lips away. But even after he had removed his lips, he could still hear the sound. It took him awhile to realize it was the sound of a siren, a Police Siren.

The boy quickly sat up, his eyes following a Police Car shoot past. VJ jumped to his feet and raced after the Squad Car. When he was finally within distance, he picked up his speed and did a short leap onto the top of the Police Vehicle. One of the Police Officers reached out of the Passenger's window and aimed a pistol at him, he quickly put away his gun and waved when he saw it was only the friendly neighbourhood perverted boy. VJ slung to the car's siren, hoping the Squad car was taking him to his new victim, willing it to.

He rode along it, feeling the wind bounce over his large scalp, and then they came along to a site of messy, bloody pulp. A massive man stood in the centre of the town, he held a man's face in one of his extremely massive hands. He had many other men around him, obviously on his side as they were facing out towards the Police. The massive man in the middle was throwing Police Cars into the air and smashing through buildings, not caring who he hurt. All VJ had to do was to beat him.

VJ ran forwards, smacking one of the henchmen aside, with a simple wave of his gloved fist. He ran forward to the gigantic man and soared into the air, smashing his fist down onto his face and sticking there. He drew back his free arm and charged a ball of energy in it and threw it back into his face. The large behemoth stumbled backwards, but VJ felt his minions grabbbing at his back, and wrenching him off. He fell the the ground with a loud thud, and sprang back, into the air. As he soared backwards, he drew both of his hands forwards and unleashed a large volley of energy balls, which pelted down upon all of the enemies. VJ sprinted backwards, seeking shelter behind a Squad Car. He picked up a handgun from a fallen officer. He turned and raised it over the bonnet of the car. He found that every one of the bullies now held long, elegant rifles.

The Hybrid fired off a couple of shots, not quite hitting any of them, but forcing them to duck. He could just see one of their elbows, poking out from behind their makeshift barricade. He quickly fired a shot, catching the elbow and severing the forearm off completely. The man rolled out from his barriacde, grabbing desperately for his arm. And with one click of his finger, VJ dispatched him with a bullet through the head. VJ turned to fire at the next one, but found that a gun was already pointing at his head. He quickly ducked back down, feeling a spray of machine gun fire rip over his head. The car that the Hybrid was hiding behind was shaking violently from the neverending machine gun bullets that shattered the side of the vehicle.

VJ did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his hands around the bottom of the vehicle and heaved upwards, turning the car onto its side. He then grasped the bottom of the car and pushed forwards, powering the car forward into the bullies. He felt the satisfying thud of a skull crashing into metal and glass as he pushed forward. But then, he felt a force pushing back against his, much too strong for VJ's small form. VJ quickly pushed forward, and then just as he felt the force pushing back he leaped upwards. He felt the car spin out from underneath him, just missing his feet. He flew into the air and came crashing back down on the gigantic behemoth. The Tough Guy was not expecting an Assault from the air - thinking the boy had been smashed into the rubble along with the car.

VJ fired his pistol onto the massive man and then kicked out with both of his feet, catching him in the face. The man didn't expect VJ to drop from the air like that and as a result was thrown backwards, onto his massive backside. VJ cartwheeled to the side as a piece of plaster was thrown at him. He continued to dance his way through the many pieces of debris being chucked at him from the massive Leviathan. Then VJ threw his hands downwards and threw several Beam Balls at the gigantic monster, this was only a distraction, as as soon as the beam Balls hit the monster, the Hybrid darted in. Picking up a large, long shaft of wood. It was sharpened at the end - from the way it was broken. VJ sprinted forward, emerging from the dust, wielding his makeshift weapon. He rammed the long piece of wood into the belly of the beast and jerked forward, thrusting it ever deeper. He heard his opponent grunt, but he could still see the life and determination in his eyes.

VJ felt a hand of an underling on his shoulder, he grabbed the hand with his own and swivelled around, swinging his arm as he went and hooking the man across the face. He watched as the man spiralled to the ground, but, feeling a second presence behind him, he kicked out, backwards with his foot and felt his foot connect with a flabby resistance. Whatever he had kicked was thrown backwards and was killed, or so close to death that it didn't even matter anymore.

He saw a spikey pink warrior bounding towards him, on two long, lanky legs. VJ quickly drew his long, crimson Katana and swiped it down sideways. The pink, flabby man ran into the tip of his sword, but jerked back just in time so that he was left with a mere scratch along his pathetic excuse for a body. VJ quickly, expertly performed a roundhouse kick, exploding Ki from his foot as he span, sending the man flying backwards into a wall. VJ did not let him recover, he just darted forwards and stabbed his index and middle finger into the pink, fat throat of the thing. It met no resistance and just passed through, seperating his windpipe.

One last henchman to go, and VJ wasn't even tired. He saw a man with a green ponytail and a purple dyed brow. Ridiculous. VJ snapped out his fist, and caught the man in his face, he then swept his sword upwards, slicing right through the man's jaw and out, watching his brains leak out. Then, VJ turned to the injured man. The Leader. He slowly walked towards him, raising his sword as he went. He let the sun shimmer off of the dazzling blade and blind anyone watching. Out of the corner of his eye VJ saw the Police gathering, as they knew the immediate threat was gone. And with one quick motion, he brought his hands down, carrying the sword with him, piercing the belly of the man and ripping it out. VJ watched as the bully tried to desperately put his guts back in his stomach, only to find they wouldn't fit, and he was doomed to die, like he had doomed so many others. His Uppins had finally come.

VJ turned back to the startled Policemen, with a blank look on his face. He didn't show any expression, or expect any gratitude. He was just happy there was one less bully on this planet. One less problem to deal with.


	13. Chapter 15

Vegeta punched the air with his fists clenched. Sparks flew from his fists as his punches stopped dead, pushing the air forward and disturbing Master Roshi. Master Roshi was asleep and fell off his beach chair with a loud thump and still did not wake up. Vegeta continued to punch the air, he kicked out, in a wide circle. A gust of air hit Roshi's former beach chair and sent it toppling on top of him. He still did not wake. Vegeta stopped punching the air and folded his arms, and tucked his tail up into the top of his bright aqua blue jumpsuit. He rose slowly into the air. Roshi was meant to be teaching him all about Martial Arts, unfortunately he wasn't doing that at all. Vegeta summoned a small ball of energy on the tip of his finger, about the size of a pebble. It was also aqua blue. He flicked it Roshi where it exploded and covered the old man in dust and mud. He still didn't wake.

Ring Ring

Vegeta's gaze shot towards the house. Somebody was calling, it was undoubtedly for Roshi. Vegeta lowered himself down to the ground and casually walked inside.

Ring Ring

Vegeta stopped before the phone, he watched it vibrate, it was in the shape of a naked lady. The receiver was her dress and when you lifted it up…Vegeta never liked using the phone. He wasn't sure what Master Roshi had done to it but it smelled disgusting and was always sticky. Vegeta took a deep breath and picked up the handset. He was hit in the face with the Women's nakedness. Vegeta closed his eyes and put his hand over them. He opened one eye and peeked between the gap of his fingers.

"Hello?" somebody said on the other end of the phone.

Vegeta fell over in embarrassment. His face grew red and hot, he tried to say something but only gibberish came from his mouth.

"Yes?" Vegeta finally asked.

"Is James there please?" The person asked very politely.

"Sorry? James? I think you have the wrong number."

"No, no, I didn't realize you didn't know his first name. Can you please get Roshi for me?" Vegeta now realized it was a women.

"Sure, hold on."

Vegeta dropped the phone and went to fetch Roshi. He spotted Roshi snoring underneath the big tree. Vegeta slowly walked towards him.

"OOOOOO MARGARET!" Roshi yelled in his sleep.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He stood there, making sure that Roshi had skipped past that dream. He walked up to Roshi when the talking had subsided. He picked him up and shook him awake.

"Whaaaa?" Roshi exclaimed.

"The phone is for you, a women…I think."

"O BOY! A WOMEN!" Roshi said, now very excited.

He rushed inside. Vegeta sighed, he was beginning to think it was time to leave this place. Roshi had taught him nothing since he had been here except to never be in the same room with him for more than thirty seconds. Vegeta began punching the air again, he continued for three more minutes then began to add some variation. Three punches and a jumping spin kick. Three punches and a jumping spin kick. He got into the rhythm of it and kept on doing it for almost twenty minutes until Roshi came back out.

Oh no, more awkward comments from Roshi.

Vegeta stopped thinking that when he noticed a grim expression on his face.

"I have been talking with my old friend, Margaret. She lives far into the Desert and barely survives on the supplies that are sent to her from the nearby city. Unfortunately Gang War has erupted in the city and it has become destroyed by its own corruption.

"She is starving without those supplies. Vegeta, with everything I have taught you I want you to bring that women the water and food she needs to survive until the Gang War has ended. And if you can, try to stop it." Roshi said in a deadly serious tone.

Vegeta snorted when he said "With everything I have taught you."

"OK, sure, I take it you and Margaret have had some history?" Vegeta asked.

Roshi's glasses flashed, Vegeta thought he saw a creepy smile but he knew he was mistaken. Roshi disappeared inside, leaving Vegeta once again, very awkward and confused. Roshi returned with a large burlap sack. He handed it to Vegeta. Vegeta peered inside, inside were; assortments of cheese, tanks of water, bread a couple of bottles of wine and…and. Vegeta peered inside to get a closer look. He instantly dropped the bag and vomited everywhere. Inside on that Burlap sack were pictures of Roshi, naked! Vegeta looked at Roshi sickeningly. He had no idea why he stayed under the tutorage of this fool. Vegeta clutched his stomach and massaged it gently until the ill feeling dissipated. He grabbed the top of the burlap sack, careful not to look inside and took off for the Desert.

The air grew steadily hotter as he got closer and closer to the Desert, he was starting to sweat profusely and his hair was smeared down because of it. His eyes watered as sand whipped him in the face, he would be glad when this was over. Maybe he could train with Kami when he got back. Vegeta finally saw Sand in the distance, a great cloud of sand swooped towards him. Vegeta shut his eyes just as it reached him. It battered him to the ground, clawing at his eyes and sent him catapulting into the ground.

Vegeta lay in the sand, the storm whipped past him, tearing at his jumpsuit. He soon found himself buried in sand. He couldn't breath, and he wasn't sure if the sandstorm had subsided or not. He surrounded himself in his aura of Ki, disintegrating the sand before him. Vegeta found that the sandstorm had subsided. He reached down into the sand at his feet and pulled out the large burlap sack. Fortunately no sand had gotten in. Vegeta sighed with relief as he saw a small cottage only about a kilometre from his current position. Vegeta broke into a run towards the small cottage, sand occasionally whipping his face.

Once he reached the cottage he looked around the outer fencing for any signs that this was in fact Margaret's house. He found a large white, plastic bin that was labelled, "LetterBox, Property of Margaret." It was a very large Letterbox, Vegeta didn't want to leave the food in the bin for the bandits to just plain old steal so he walked up to the houses front door. He knocked five times on the door and waited for an answer. He heard nothing, he knocked once again. No answer. Vegeta turned to leave until he heard a soft scuffling from inside the house. Vegeta turned back to the door.

"Hello?"

Nothing…Vegeta must have been hearing things, he then heard a large crash from inside of the house. He threw the burlap sack onto the roof of the cottage along with everything inside and crashed through the door of the building, splintering it to dust. Inside he saw; an old women, beaten and tied up on the floor, dozens of men dressed in dark outfits, from cloaks to wetsuits and the house was in shambles. Vegeta had pure rage in his eyes.

"Let, her, go." Vegeta whispered.

Whaddya' gonna do, tell ya' mommy?" the Bandits mused.

Vegeta's eye twitched.

"I am warning you…"

"Ooooo I am quaking in my widdle space boots!" They teased.

Too their eyes Vegeta seemingly disappeared, he reappeared right beside the man who had been teasing him the most. Vegeta hovered up into the air and grabbed the man by his neck. Vegeta tossed him lightly aside, his head stuck into the nearest wall with a sickening crack. The other bandits drew guns, knives and chains. Vegeta quickly scoped up the elderly women who he assumed was Margaret and teleported back outside. He hovered into the air and placed her on the roof. He then quickly teleported back inside. The bandits were pushed back as he reappeared. They were all thrown into the walls, a chain flew from a mans hand. Vegeta reached up and caught it. He twirled the chain above his head and let it go, aimed at one of the bandits. He threw it with such force that it cut right through the middle of him. Vegeta smirked, as good-hearted as he was he loved to see evil people die. Vegeta created a Beam Ball in his hands and tossed it from one to another, juggling it around. The Bandits stared in awe at the small ball of energy. One of them was stupid enough to oppose the Hybrid Prince. He walked up to him and pointed the gun straight at his eye. His finger tightened on the trigger and the bullet exploded out of the barrel, the bullet was aimed directly at Vegeta's iris, it shattered as it hit his eyeball and disintegrated into dust. Vegeta grabbed the robbers face and smashed the Beam Ball into it, wiping him from the planet forever. The rest of the bandits split, they sprinted outside and didn't stop. Vegeta thought about chasing him but then realized that Margaret needed urgent medical attention. He rushed outside to check on her, she was in a sore state. He picked up the bag and Margaret and flew them both directly to the Hospital in the town near Master Roshi's Island.


	14. Chapter 16

VJ stretched as he got out of bed. He had been running himself ragged for the past two weeks and didn't feel the need to start training just yet. He needed to do something that would relax him, as well as make himself happy. He reached onto hi bedside table for his wallet. He grinned as his hand clamped over it, he was planning to have a day of money oriented fun: The arcade, movies and then finally, food.

It had been a long time since VJ had proper food in his stomach, he was looking forward to a grilled cheeseburger so poorly made that it was cheap enough to have alot of. VJ opened his wallet to see how much money he had, depending on how much money he had would be compared to how much fun he was going to have.

He opened his wallet to find nothing, except for a couple of pieces of lint. VJ cursed and threw his wallet against the wall, due to Roshi's lack of care for his home the wallet crashed straight through the wall and into the other room.

VJ threw his legs out of bed, it looked like he would have to get a job and get money to have fun. Sometimes he wondered why the hell he did this kind of stuff, jobs weren't fun, yet he was doing it to have fun.

Life was confusing and best not to try and understand the logic behind it.

VJ pulled on his clothes: blue denim jeans, a gray cotton teeshirt and a hooded sweatshirt left open and free. he dressed much more causally lately, not wanting to remember any of his horrible experiences which he now seemed to think happened because he wore training and battle outfits. VJ admired himself in the mirror before walking out the door of his room.

He walked past Roshi who was doing something in the Living Room. VJ didn't stop to see what but a beautiful, half naked woman was one the screen. VJ shuddered, sometimes he wondered why he trained under such a perverted man.

VJ stepped outside, the sun beat down on him like a crooked cop with a baton. He shook his head, trying to ignore the heat and took to the air, it was times like this he wished he wore his jumpsuit, at least then he could go for a swim without getting his clothes wet.

VJ saw West City, not too far off in the distance. It was on the horizon, for a normal human in a normal car that could take up to an hour of driving. But for a talented Hybrid with the skill "Bukujutsuu" he could cover that distance in a matter of minutes, and that was a casual pace.

VJ found himself above West City, West City was always busy, it was the equivalent to New York. It was the second city that never slept. VJ dropped to the Centre of the city, it was always covered in a mass of people, VJ had to make a space for himself by blasted a very weak shockwave of Ki into the crowd. He landed quickly and then began to shove his way through the crowd, trying to make his way to the notice board.

He eventually made it and scanned his eyes down the list of activities and jobs needed to be done by anybody willing. He skipped past a whole heap of jobs until he found one that looked like it had no work involved. VJ ripped the piece of paper down, that was advertising the job. All he had to do was:

Spend one weekend in someone else's home, eating their food, watching their TV, and getting paid for it. The only catch was that he had to look after their dog, he didn't think it would be that hard, all he had to do was feed it his leftovers.

VJ walked casually out of the Square and proceeded out of the main shopping suburb of West City. He was making his way to a quiet suburb, from the few times he had seen it, he believed it to be a peaceful and friendly suburb, they had probably never seen the likes of him.

VJ arrived at the front door, he knocked, being careful not to use all of his strength, he didn't want to have their first impression of him being the guy who broke down their door.

VJ waited patiently for someone to come open the door. He arranged his face so he could look like an innocent, yet responsible boy who could take care of their dog and wreak their house as little as possible.

A middle aged man opened the door, he had a trusting face, cropped black hair, a colourful short and long black pants. He looked at VJ quizzically, then VJ held up the notice for the job. The man's face adopted a large smile and beckoned VJ in.

"Alright, so you want the job?" he asked VJ, still with the smile on his face.

"Of course, I would love it actually." VJ replied,

"Well...ahhh...what was your name, again?",

"..VJ"

"Yes of course! VJ! VJ, you will be looking after Waldo, 400 Zeni for the whole weekend. If you're find with that then we will be off now?"

"Yeah, sounds great, have a good trip." VJ said politely.

VJ watched the man and his stick of a wife leave, he was going to offer to carry their luggage but remembered that a boy of his age wouldn't be able to carry such a hefty load.

When they were gone VJ set himself to the task of finding Waldo, he found the little hyperactive dog bouncing up and down on the couch. VJ went round the house making sure all the windows and doors were locked before settling down to relzax with a packet of Chicken chips.

VJ spent almost five hours flicking through various channels trying to find something he liked while moaning the whole time. He had lost track of where Waldo had gone, for the first two hours Waldo had been bouncing up and down infront of the TV, trying to get VJ's attention. From then on VJ had just forgotten about him.

It was when that VJ got up to get his seventh bottle of coke that he realized Waldo was not there. There was no little dog tripping him over when he walked into the kitchen. he wasn't worried at first, but soon, after another hour he started to grow worried. He searched all over the whole house, using kitchen knives to slash into mattresses to look for the little dog. He was absolutely positive that Waldo was in the house. It was when he was the upper bedroom, tearing apart some sheets he saw him. Playfully hopping through a field adjacent to the house. VJ was tempted to smash through the window to go and get Waldo, but he forced himself to clam down and take the stairs down.

He found himself on the field after a very prolonged walk down the stairs, reminding himself that he needed to calm down. There was no sign of Waldo, VJ was beginning to hate this damn dog.

VJ took to the air, looking for the dog from a more, aerial view. All he could see was: plush, rich houses. Easily spread out over the Neighborhood in even allotments. Then he saw Waldo, just as he disappeared down a Rabbit hole. VJ scowled, he really hated this damn dog.

VJ shot down towards the rabbit hole in almost an instant. He bent over and peered down the rabbit hole, he heard a scuffling from somewhere down the hole. he stuck his whole arm down the hole to grab whatever was making the scuffling sound. VJ went to grab it, he yelped in pain as whatever it was bit him.

VJ thought that it was Waldo that had bitten him. He pulled his arm out of the whole, just as he spotted Waldo popping up from another hole a fair way away. VJ cursed and sent a blast of Ki into the hole he had just put his arm in to teach whatever it was that had bitten him a lesson.

VJ jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the hole that Waldo had just popped his head out of. He found that Waldo was no longer there, VJ cursed once more as he saw Waldo's head pop up on the hole he was just at. VJ quickly speed teleported to the hole, it only took him a split second but once again Waldo was at the other hole. VJ sprinted to the next hole and looked down into it, nothing, he looked up and this time Waldo wasn't teasing him from the hole on the other side.

VJ looked around, puzzled. He looked at his watch, it was late, he would have to be getting some sleep. VJ ran towards the house and got into the warm and cosy bed that they had made up for him before they left.

The young hybrid awoke late in the day, he exhausted himself yesterday looking for Waldo, it was a Saturday, the couple came back at Noon on Sunday. He had about 24 hours to find Waldo, or no payment.

He looked everywhere, he could not find the little dog anywhere, and then it was time to sleep some more. He awoke at eleven o' clock. He began to panic, he couldn't find Waldo since Friday night, something must be wrong. And then VJ heard the sound of a car pulling up in the drive. He ran downstairs quickly, searching for the little fluffy dog. And there he was, bouncing on the couch, having a great time. VJ had looked everywhere, but his favourite spot.


	15. Chapter 17

VJ stretched as he got out of bed. He had been running himself ragged for the past two weeks and didn't feel the need to start training just yet. He needed to do something that would relax him, as well as make himself happy. He reached onto hi bedside table for his wallet. He grinned as his hand clamped over it, he was planning to have a day of money oriented fun: The arcade, movies and then finally, food.

It had been a long time since VJ had proper food in his stomach, he was looking forward to a grilled cheeseburger so poorly made that it was cheap enough to have alot of. VJ opened his wallet to see how much money he had, depending on how much money he had would be compared to how much fun he was going to have.

He opened his wallet to find nothing, except for a couple of pieces of lint. VJ cursed and threw his wallet against the wall, due to Roshi's lack of care for his home the wallet crashed straight through the wall and into the other room.

VJ threw his legs out of bed, it looked like he would have to get a job and get money to have fun. Sometimes he wondered why the hell he did this kind of stuff, jobs weren't fun, yet he was doing it to have fun.

Life was confusing and best not to try and understand the logic behind it.

VJ pulled on his clothes: blue denim jeans, a gray cotton teeshirt and a hooded sweatshirt left open and free. he dressed much more causally lately, not wanting to remember any of his horrible experiences which he now seemed to think happened because he wore training and battle outfits. VJ admired himself in the mirror before walking out the door of his room.

He walked past Roshi who was doing something in the Living Room. VJ didn't stop to see what but a beautiful, half naked woman was one the screen. VJ shuddered, sometimes he wondered why he trained under such a perverted man.

VJ stepped outside, the sun beat down on him like a crooked cop with a baton. He shook his head, trying to ignore the heat and took to the air, it was times like this he wished he wore his jumpsuit, at least then he could go for a swim without getting his clothes wet.

VJ saw West City, not too far off in the distance. It was on the horizon, for a normal human in a normal car that could take up to an hour of driving. But for a talented Hybrid with the skill "Bukujutsuu" he could cover that distance in a matter of minutes, and that was a casual pace.

VJ found himself above West City, West City was always busy, it was the equivalent to New York. It was the second city that never slept. VJ dropped to the Centre of the city, it was always covered in a mass of people, VJ had to make a space for himself by blasted a very weak shockwave of Ki into the crowd. He landed quickly and then began to shove his way through the crowd, trying to make his way to the notice board.

He eventually made it and scanned his eyes down the list of activities and jobs needed to be done by anybody willing. He skipped past a whole heap of jobs until he found one that looked like it had no work involved. VJ ripped the piece of paper down, that was advertising the job. All he had to do was:

Spend one weekend in someone else's home, eating their food, watching their TV, and getting paid for it. The only catch was that he had to look after their dog, he didn't think it would be that hard, all he had to do was feed it his leftovers.

VJ walked casually out of the Square and proceeded out of the main shopping suburb of West City. He was making his way to a quiet suburb, from the few times he had seen it, he believed it to be a peaceful and friendly suburb, they had probably never seen the likes of him.

VJ arrived at the front door, he knocked, being careful not to use all of his strength, he didn't want to have their first impression of him being the guy who broke down their door.

VJ waited patiently for someone to come open the door. He arranged his face so he could look like an innocent, yet responsible boy who could take care of their dog and wreak their house as little as possible.

A middle aged man opened the door, he had a trusting face, cropped black hair, a colourful short and long black pants. He looked at VJ quizzically, then VJ held up the notice for the job. The man's face adopted a large smile and beckoned VJ in.

"Alright, so you want the job?" he asked VJ, still with the smile on his face.

"Of course, I would love it actually." VJ replied,

"Well...ahhh...what was your name, again?",

"..VJ"

"Yes of course! VJ! VJ, you will be looking after Waldo, 400 Zeni for the whole weekend. If you're find with that then we will be off now?"

"Yeah, sounds great, have a good trip." VJ said politely.

VJ watched the man and his stick of a wife leave, he was going to offer to carry their luggage but remembered that a boy of his age wouldn't be able to carry such a hefty load.

When they were gone VJ set himself to the task of finding Waldo, he found the little hyperactive dog bouncing up and down on the couch. VJ went round the house making sure all the windows and doors were locked before settling down to relzax with a packet of Chicken chips.

VJ spent almost five hours flicking through various channels trying to find something he liked while moaning the whole time. He had lost track of where Waldo had gone, for the first two hours Waldo had been bouncing up and down infront of the TV, trying to get VJ's attention. From then on VJ had just forgotten about him.

It was when that VJ got up to get his seventh bottle of coke that he realized Waldo was not there. There was no little dog tripping him over when he walked into the kitchen. he wasn't worried at first, but soon, after another hour he started to grow worried. He searched all over the whole house, using kitchen knives to slash into mattresses to look for the little dog. He was absolutely positive that Waldo was in the house. It was when he was the upper bedroom, tearing apart some sheets he saw him. Playfully hopping through a field adjacent to the house. VJ was tempted to smash through the window to go and get Waldo, but he forced himself to clam down and take the stairs down.

He found himself on the field after a very prolonged walk down the stairs, reminding himself that he needed to calm down. There was no sign of Waldo, VJ was beginning to hate this damn dog.

VJ took to the air, looking for the dog from a more, aerial view. All he could see was: plush, rich houses. Easily spread out over the Neighborhood in even allotments. Then he saw Waldo, just as he disappeared down a Rabbit hole. VJ scowled, he really hated this damn dog.

VJ shot down towards the rabbit hole in almost an instant. He bent over and peered down the rabbit hole, he heard a scuffling from somewhere down the hole. he stuck his whole arm down the hole to grab whatever was making the scuffling sound. VJ went to grab it, he yelped in pain as whatever it was bit him.

VJ thought that it was Waldo that had bitten him. He pulled his arm out of the whole, just as he spotted Waldo popping up from another hole a fair way away. VJ cursed and sent a blast of Ki into the hole he had just put his arm in to teach whatever it was that had bitten him a lesson.

VJ jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the hole that Waldo had just popped his head out of. He found that Waldo was no longer there, VJ cursed once more as he saw Waldo's head pop up on the hole he was just at. VJ quickly speed teleported to the hole, it only took him a split second but once again Waldo was at the other hole. VJ sprinted to the next hole and looked down into it, nothing, he looked up and this time Waldo wasn't teasing him from the hole on the other side.

VJ looked around, puzzled. He looked at his watch, it was late, he would have to be getting some sleep. VJ ran towards the house and got into the warm and cosy bed that they had made up for him before they left.

The young hybrid awoke late in the day, he exhausted himself yesterday looking for Waldo, it was a Saturday, the couple came back at Noon on Sunday. He had about 24 hours to find Waldo, or no payment.

He looked everywhere, he could not find the little dog anywhere, and then it was time to sleep some more. He awoke at eleven o' clock. He began to panic, he couldn't find Waldo since Friday night, something must be wrong. And then VJ heard the sound of a car pulling up in the drive. He ran downstairs quickly, searching for the little fluffy dog. And there he was, bouncing on the couch, having a great time. VJ had looked everywhere, but his favourite spot.


	16. Chapter 18

VJ walked causally from the quiet suburban house. It was Sunday, about Noon. He had just stayed for one whole weekend at a very, wealthy house, all he had to do was look after a slightly active dog.

Unfortunately, it hadn't been as easy as he had hoped, the dog was the most hated thing in his life right now. It had completely exhausted him over the past two days and somehow lost him. He had searched everywhere, everywhere. And when he did find Waldo, he could not catch him.

Fortunately though, VJ found him in the most obvious place you could find him, seconds before the owners came in the door. VJ accepted the 400 Zeni that they paid him without a comment on how things had gone, VJ had just pushed past them and walked away.

VJ was afraid the owners would see the state he had left the house in and come after him, or worse, call his mother.

VJ stopped and pulled the 400 zeni out of his pocket. He looked through it, thinking of all the things he could buy, and then he realized. He wouldn't be able to get the new gaming console. 2000 Zeni, VJ knew he could just take the money he had now and go buy heaps of little things that would amuse him for almost five minutes for each one, but now he had the money, he knew this was as close as he was ever going to get to getting this Console. He had to seize the opportunity while it was within his grasp.

He just needed another job now. Preferably a job with high, instant payment and little work involved. Things like cleaning and babysitting, not matter how small the job, tested his patience to the max. He needed something he was good at, and then, as if Destiny, a piece of paper hit him in the face.

VJ slapped the piece of paper away from is face, now very aggravated, but then he realized that is was seemingly meant to come to him. He grabbed the piece of paper and silently scanned it. It basically read that:

There was a man who was going from Dojo to Dojo and challenging the Dojo Masters to a battle for their title and Dojo. But when he won he would kill the Dojo leader, claiming that "They weren't worthy of living."

VJ noticed the hefty ransom on the man's head. If someone were to kill this man or bring him into the Police they would be awarded 400 Zeni. VJ wondered and considered if it was worth it to travel all the way to the next Dojo in the man's path of Destruction and killing for a mere 400 Zeni.

But then VJ saw the next predicted destination for the man. The destination for his next victim. It wasn't too far away actually, twenty kilometres at the most from where VJ was right now. But it said that the man carried a Samurai Sword and VJ assumed he was adept with it.

VJ would not be able to face him fairly without his sword. He needed to head back to Master Roshi's to pick up the appropriate equipment, his casual clothes that he was wearing would not do him any favors when battling a self proclaimed "expert". VJ took to the air and blasted off at full speed for Master Roshi's.

He skidded through the sand on the small beach at Master Roshi's house and rushed inside. In the process he smashed Master Roshi into the wall, spilling the tray of Lemonade all over him, he did not look happy, VJ made a note to himself to make his way out the window instead of going past Roshi.

VJ looked through his wardrobe for what he needed. He found his good old crimson Blade that he liked to call "Terror" he threw that onto his bed to be strapped onto his back once he had his other attire on.

He then found the outfit, or at least most of the outfit that King Vegeta had given to him before the massive battle with the Saibamen. It was blood coloured jump suit with matching Saiyan Armour Shoulders and a dark red cape and some fancy Saiyan boots and Gauntlets.

He decided that if he was going to slash someone up he should do it in style. He changed into the outfit quickly, this cost him another five minutes as he put his jumpsuit facing the wrong way.

When he had finally got his outfit the way he wanted he strapped his sword onto his back, it made the cape less wavy and made him look more professional in all combat areas and not just Sword Fighting.

His sword was a Katana, one of the deadliest swords of all time, it wasn't as long as a Samurai Sword but it was lighter and yet still, perfectly balanced in anyones hands. The hilt was much shorter as it was usually used for one handed fighting instead of two hands. But even then it was still a fantastic weapon, and VJ's specialty.

VJ double checked that he had everything and then opened the window with a massive heave, as it had been painted shut awhile ago.

VJ rolled out of the window, landing on his feet in the soft sand he took to the air. he felt the sand give way beneath his feet, almost as if he was about to be sucked underneath, but he wasn't. he just rose into the air, towards the Dojo.

VJ landed beside the Dojo. It was small, likely that only members who knew the Dojo Master intimately could use it. It was pretty much made out of small, think strips of wood that were nailed together neatly. On the VJ could see that sheets of white had been pinned to the wall, the small sticks left small squares to see through, because of their intricate criss crossing pattern. It was called "Fight Dojo" for some reason VJ got the feeling that is was a pseudonym.

The Dojo was surrounded by a small patch of woods, if you walked 100 metres in any direction from the Dojo you would bring you to a busy street. The forest had been cut down quite a bit when the city was created.

VJ sank back into the forest, blending in, despite the vibrant colors he wore. He hid behind a very dark bush and waited for the man to come.

The man came at three o' clock. He was bald, he wore a customized version of Karate Gui. It has a white vest with a emblazoned symbol of the devil on the front, his pants were plain white Karate Gui. Scars ran down the man's face and tattoo's intertwined with the scars in a disgusting way.

VJ watched as the man walked into the Dojo, his Samurai sword moving to his movements as it was strapped firmly to his hip. VJ crept out from behind his bush, making his way to the door. But then he noticed a small window that viewed upon the main room was actually the entire Dojo.

VJ watched the man that he assumed was the Dojo master and the horribly scarred challenger. The Dojo Master looked extremely confident, up against someone with such a reputation. It was the challenging man that made the first move, going in for a cheap shot to the underbelly with his long, samurai sword.

The Dojo Master drew his own sword, quick as a flash and swept the challengers sword away with a long, drawn out sweep. The Master took the offensive instantly, hopping forwards as the Japanese do in Kendo, showing that the master was proficient in more than one style of Martial Art. As he hopped forward he smacked his sword down with every step, forcing the challenger to block it and lose alot of ground with each step. Soon the Challenger was against the wall with nowhere to go, it seemed that the Dojo Master had won, but then the Challenger did something that surprised even VJ. He changed around his hand position on the sword and laughed,

"I am right handed you fool! i was just toying with you!" the scared challenger teased.

The Dojo Master gasped as the challenger flicked his sword out of his hands. The Dojo Master was now defenseless, only a true cowards would kill a man without his weapon. And then VJ finally saw what a coward the challenger was. He watched him raise his sword above his head and bring it down quickly.

VJ practically smashed through the wall, as he did so he threw a Beam Ball at the man. It hit him in the wrist sending his hand jerking back. VJ, ran through the debris of the wall he had just smashed through and charged at the scarred man.

VJ twirled drawing his sword as he did so and stopping just before the man. He watched as the man began to laugh, probably because he was just a child, but not any child, he was a child in appearance, but as wise as an elderly man. VJ wasted no time, he stepped forward, flicking the sword from the man's hand and speed teleporting behind him, VJ held the sharp edge of his sword to the man's neck.

"Well, that was easy."


End file.
